The Ball: Re-written
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: Hi all, i decided to re-write The Ball. It is altered universe for some areas, the ratings will change over the chapters. Chapter 9 now up. Rated M for violence just to be on the safe side
1. The Accident

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**This story IS au**_

Gabriela Dawsona and her partner, best friend Leslie Shay were sitting in the back of Ambulance 61, restocking and taking inventory.

"So, did you wanna head down to Buzzards tonight?" Shay asked, looking at their long list of inventory.

"Yeah of course. Play pool, couple of drinks." Dawson replied, smiling as she cleaned down the compartments which held all their equipment.

"Hey Gabs." Antonio Dawson said, walking through the doors of Firehouse 51 and walking towards the ambulance.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up from what Shay was pointing to on the list.

"Do you know where you put the morphine?" Shay asked, looking through some of the compartments in one of the kits.

"Yeah, middle pocket, last comparment." Gabby replied.

"Thanks." She replied, looking up as Antonio stopped in front of them.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Taking inventory?" he asked, watching as his little sister jumped out of the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah." She replied, taking her gloves off and following him into the common room.

"Busy day?" he asked, watching her get a cup of coffee.

"Something like that. Mills what's for lunch?" she asked turning around.

"I don't know yet. Elise should be here soon." he replied.

"Better not tell Mouch, he will get angry." She whispered before going over to the long table and sitting down next to Casey.

"I will keep that under advise." He replied, as he had only been there for a couple of months as the new candidate.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Gabby asked, swinging her chair around to face her brother.

"Was wondering if you could come with me to the Chicago PD Fundraiser Ball? Laura is outta town." Antonio explained.

"I suppose. She visiting her parents?" She asked.

"Yeah. So you will come?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Duh, when and what time?" Gabby asked, punching her brother in the arm. "And I need a new dress, and you owe me more than paying back."

"Tomorrow, 6.30. Buy one and I will pay you back. Yeah, yeah. " He said, standing up and kissing the top of her head. "I will see you later."

"Bye." She replied, watching him walk to his car as she got back into the back of the ambulance to finish taking stock with Shay.

"What he want?" She asked, watching as her partner got back into the ambulance.

"Police Fundraiser Ball. He wants me to go with him, Laura is outta town." Gabby said.

"You need a new dress. We will go hunting after shift tomorrow." Shay said, putting down aonther kit that was restocked.

"Thanks." She replied, picking up another kit and checking it over.

**12.00am**

"Dawson. Are you asleep?" Casey whispered, sidling up to her bunk.

"I was, what's up?" she asked, blinking sleep away from her eyes.

"Sorry. I just need to talk to you about Voight." He replied, watching her sit up.

"You decided to talk to me about him at 12.00am?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and jumping off her bunk.

"Sorry. Wanna talk in my office?" he asked, following her.

"May as well." She replied, sitting on his bunk in his office.

"Voight's been threatning me. Leaving notes in my letter box." Casey said, sitting in his desk chair.

"Have you told Antonio?" Gabby asked.

"I can't drag him into this anymore." Casey said, looking down at his feet.

"Why?" she asked as her heart dropped into her stomach as she thought of a few reasons.

"Because he is threatning you and Antonio too." Casey whispered looking up.

"We need to tell Antonio now." Gabby said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

"Okay, okay." He said, following her out into the common room.

"Antonio! Any chance you could come down to the firehouse? Now! Thankyou. See you soon." Gabby said, hanging up her phone and turning around to face Matt.

"Hey! It's going to be okay." Gabby said, hugging him.

"I hope so. I don't what I would do if you or Antonio's family were hurt." He admitted, as Antonio walked through the door.

"What's going on that you had to call me at 12.15 in the morning." Antonio said, walking up to them while rubbing his face.

"One, you couldn't brush your hair? And two, its really urgent." Gabby said, laughing at his hair which was pointing in all directions.

"You said get here quick. Your lucky I got dressed." He retorted, pulling a face at her.

"I don't want to know." Gabby said, sitting down.

"Okay, so Voight's been threatning me. You know, hanging up on the home line, letters in the mail. The thing is that he is also threanting you, your family and..and..Gabby." Matt said, looking at his feet.

"Right, as far as I know Voight is really careful when he does this. He doesn't leave finger marks, nothing. I want you both to be careful. When you get these letters, you bring them to me." Antonio said, sitting down in front of them.

"Sure." Matt and Gabby said.

"Good now,ring me if you need anything, if you feel unsafe anything. I mean it too. Especially you Gabby." Antonio said, looking at his sister.

"Antonio, I can look after myself." She replied, standing up.

"Mhm. I will talk to you both later today. I am going home and sleeping. I will see you later." Antonio said, shaking Matt's hand and hugging Gabby.

"See you later." They replied, as they made their way back into the bunk room.

"Go back to sleep Gabby." Matt said, walking with Dawson to her bunk.

"I was thinking of it anyway." She said before an alarm went off.

"_Ambulance 61...Breathing difficulties." _Dispatched called over the PA system.

"That's me." Gabby said, as Shay and Mills woke up from it.

"Be careful." Casey and Mills said at the same time.

"It's breathing difficulties guys. We will be fine." Dawson said, before running after her partner.

**1.30am**

"I'm going back to sleep." Dawson said, as they got out of the back of the ambulance after cleaning up.

"I agree with you." Shay said, as they took off their jackets.

"Dawson, there is a letter for you on your bunk." Cruz said, staggering back into the bunk room.

"Thanks." Dawson said, quickly walking to her bunk.

_'Watch your back. I know your helping Casey.'_

"Casey!" Gabby said, running through his office door.

"What's wrong?" He said sitting up quickly.

"I got this!" She said thrusting the letter at him, before pacing up and down the room.

"Call your brother. Now!" he said, walking out to the common room.

"Okay." She said, following him to the common room while ringing her brother.

"Antonio! Need to see you! How fast can you get down here? Thanks, see you soon." Gabby said, hanging her phone up for the second time that night to her brother.

**5 minutes later**

"Woah, did you break all the road rules or something?" Shay asked, walking towards the door to the restrooms.

"Something like that. Where's Gabby?" he asked, looking around.

"Common room with Casey. See you later." She said, watching him walk off down the hall.

"Gabby! What happened?" Antonio asked, gathering his sister in his arms.

"This was waiting for her on her bunk after she came back from a call." Casey said, handing the letter to Antonio.

"Yeah, this is him. We can't prove it though." Antonio said, watching as Mills came into the room.

"What's going on?" Mills said, hugging Gabby close.

"And you are?" Antonio said, tugging Gabby out of reach.

"Peter Mills. You must be Gabby's brother." He said, holding his hand out as Antonio shook it.

"Hm. You and I will be a having a conversation later. Gabby when do you finish shift?" He asked, turning to his sister.

"At 8." She replied.

"You're going to stay with Laura, the kids and me. It will be safer. I will get this to forensics. I will contact you tomorrow after shift." Antonio said, shaking Matt's hand once again and kissing Gabby's forehead.

"Thanks Antonio. Will see you after shift." She said, watching her older brother leave.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. Antonio will look after it." Matt said, seeing the worry etch into Gabby's facial features.

"Yeah. I'm going to go sleep. Night guys." Gabby said, walking off quickly towards her bunk.

**6.30am**

"Gabby! Breakfast." Shay said, shaking awake her partner.

"I'm not hungry." Gabby replied, sitting up.

"You need to eat." Shay said as the alarm went off for a call.

_"Truck 81...Squad 3...Ambulance 61. Car accident." Dispatch called over the PA system._

"I want you to eat when we get back." Shay said as they ran towards the ambulance.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe." Dawson said, getting into the passenger seat as her brother rounded the corner.

"Antonio, my office. They will be back in about an hour." Boden said, watching as his face deflated when he saw he missed his sister.

"How is she holding up?" He asked, walking into the office.

"I'm not sure. Her and Shay were just arguing about something I will find out when they get back." Boden said, sitting down.

"Yeah, I still waiting for Forensics to get back to me about the letter left on Gabby's bunk. It might not show anything but it's worth a shot." He said, sitting down in one of the guest chairs.

"Hopefully something shows up." Boden said, as his radio came to life.

_"Boden, you are required down at Lakeshore." Casey called through the radio._

"What happened?" Boden called back.

_"Dawson." Casey replied._

"Copy that Casey. Antonio and I are on the way." Boden said, standing up and walking out the door behind Antonio.

"What happened?" Antonio asked, getting into Battalion 25.

"We will find out when we get there. She will be fine." Boden said, pulling into the parking lot.

**Lakeshore**

"What happened?" Antonio questioned as they walked into the waiting room.

"Car come out of nowhere and hit her head on as she was crossing the street." Mills said, holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I tried to push her out of the way."

"Mills, its fine. Do you know the extent of her injuries?" Boden said, pushing Antonio into a chair.

"Head injury, broken ribs and sprained wrist." Shay said, looking up.

"Family of Gabriela Dawson." Dr Holland called walking into the waiting room.

**Please read and review.**


	2. Recovery Part 1

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**This story IS au**_

_**Previously**_

_"Head injury, broken ribs and sprained wrist." Shay said, looking up._

_"Family of Gabriela Dawson." Dr Holland called walking into the waiting room._

"I'm her brother." Antonio said, standing up quickly.

"She is going to be fine. She has a head injury which we won't know the extent of until the swelling in the brain has gone down and she is awake. She has a sprained wrist and two broken ribs. Other than that she will be okay. We expect her to wake up in the next 24-48 hours." Dr Holland informed them, leading Antonio down the hallway.

"When can I see her?" He asked.

"I can let you see her for a few minutes now." Holland said, leading him into a room before leaving.

"Gabby. What happened?" He quietly asked, taking a hold of her hand.

"Sir, I'm going to need to ask you to leave as visiting hours are now over." A nurse said, coming into the room.

"Fine. I will see you tomorrow." He said to Gabby, kissing her forehead and taking his leave.

**Next day**

"Matt! Yeah no change. They said she should wake up sometime today hopefully as the swelling as gone down slightly." Antonio said, pacing outside the fron of the hospital.

_"That's good. I will be by after shift. Talk to you later." Matt said before hanging up the phone._

Antonio made his way upstairs to ICU and to his sisters room.

"Sorry sir, the doctor is in there with her right now. She woke up about twenty-five minutes ago." The nurse said, stopping him from opening the door.

"I need to ask her a few questions." He replied, showing her his badge.

"I will go check." She said, walking into the room.

"You can go in now." She said, coming out a few minutes later.

"Thankyou. Hey how are you feeling?" He asked, walking into her room and kissing her forehead.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." She replied, sitting up slightly.

"Do you remember much from what happened?" he asked, sitting next to her on the chair.

"I remember we were responding to a call and I was crossing the street to the ambulance and everything is fuzzy after that." Gabby said, noticing he was writing it down.

"Did you see the driver at all?" Antonio asked.

"No. They had tinted windows." She replied, giving up on sitting up.

"Did you see any number plates?" He asked, pushing for some further information.

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't remember much." She said, looking out the window.

"Okay. I will come back tomorrow and ask some more. When are you letting you go home?" he asked, putting his notebook away in his jacket.

"Sometime tomorrow. How are the kids?" She asked, changing the subject.

"They are good. They want to see you actually, so Laura and I were talking last night over the phone and we were wondering since you are going to need someone to watch you for a little while if you would stay at ours?" Antonio asked, putting his feet up.

"Yeah, that would be great." Gabby replied, pushing his feet off.

"Good. Listen, I have to get back to work but I will come see you before visiting hours are over." He said, getting up and kissing her forehead.

"Okay, will see you later." Gabby replied, watching him walking out the door.

"Oh and Matt should be here soon." He said, poking his head around the corner before disappearing again.

"Great." She mumbled, laying her head on her pillow once again.

**Firehouse 51**

"Have they found who hit her?" Shay asked, walking into the common room with Boden.

"No. But Antonio is on his way down to speak to all of you about what happened. To see if you can give any insight to what happened and if you saw the number plates or the person driving." Boden informed everyone.

"All I remember is hearing the screeching of tires. But I will do my best." Otis said, sitting down next to Mouch and Pouch.

"Morning all." Antonio said, walking into the common room.

"Good morning. Any news on Gabby?" Shay asked, sitting down.

"Yeah. She is awake. She is released tomorrow, I wanted to ask you all a few questions." Antonio said.

"Briefing room." Boden said, watching his crew make their way down the hall.

"Isn't the Police Fundraiser tonight?" Boden asked, making their way down the hall to the briefing room.

"They moved it to next week instead." Antonio said, walking into the room and standing in front of the group.

"Did anyone see who was driving the vehicle?" Boden asked, standing at the back of group.

"No. The windows were tinted." Shay responded while everyone else shook their heads.

"What about number plates?" Antonio asked, looking around the group.

"TPQW 12." Otis said, remembering.

"Thanks. I will get them to run the plates and see if anything pops. You know what number to call me on if you have any additional information." Antonio said, before taking his leave with Matt following.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Casey asked.

"Yeah sure. Your office?" Antonio asked, as they walked through the bunk room.

"Yeah will be easier." Casey replied, walking into his office with Antonio closing the door.

"What's up man?" Antonio asked, getting straight to the point.

"I found this on my car after the accident yesterday." Matt said, handing Antonio a note.

It read: _Told her to watch her back. She doesn't listen._

"Thanks. Will get this to forensics as well. I got the report back from the note left on her bunk. No finger prints apart from hers." Antonio said, pocketing the note.

"Damn. I really hope we catch who this is. Do you have an idea who it might be?" Casey asked, as they walked out of his office.

"Voight. He is the one who has a vendetta against you." Antonio replied. "I will see you later. Go see Gabby after shift."

"Yeah I will." Matt replied, before walking back inside to finish his shift.

**Lakeshore**

"Hey Gabs." Matt said, walking into her room.

"Hey. How are the others?" Gabby asked, sitting up and hugging him.

"Good. They are worried about you. This is from all of us." Matt said, producing a huge bunch of flowers from behind his back.

"Awh. There gorgeous." She replied, smiling.

"So when is your brother springing you from this place?" He asked, sitting down on the end of her bed.

"Tomorrow. Then I should be back at work sometime next week." Gabby said, picking at a thread on her blanket.

"A bit too soon don't you think?" Matt asked as two kids came running into the room.

"No. Hey Diego, Eva." Gabby said hugging them both.

"I told you two not to jump on your aunty." Antonio scolded, walking into the room.

"It's fine." Gabby said. "Sit still you two."

"I will talk to you later." Matt said, before taking his leave.

"So I talked to your doctor and he said you can go home tonight." Antonio said, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Good. Means I can go back to work at the end of the week." Gabby said, swinging her legs out the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing up.

"I'm not going home in this now am I." Gabby said, making her way to the bathroom with the change of clothes he brought her from Shay.

"Mhm." he said, sitting back down.

"Where did she go?" Dr Holland asked, walking into the room.

"To get changed." He replied, looking at his watch.

"Hm. I want her off work for the next two weeks." He said, checking her charts.

"What?" Gabby exclaimed.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked, watching as she sat down carefully.

"I feel alright. I want to go home though." Gabby said, eyeing the doctor carefully.

"We will see how you do during the exam." The doctor said, walking up to her with a torch. "Look at my nose." he said, flicking the light into her eye. She squirmed away.

"That hurts." she mumbled, looking at the doctor.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, writing it down.

"It just hurts okay." Gabby snapped.

"I wouldn't get on her bad side doc." Antonio warned, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

"Shut it Antonio." Gabby snapped, glaring at her snickering brother.

"Excuse me for a minute." He said, walking out of the room before bursting into laughter.

"Don't mind him. He probably didn't have his coffee this morning." Gabby said, flicking a piece of hair out of her face.

"Fair enough. I will come back tomorrow and we will redo the exam. I'm sorry." He said, before taking his leave.

"Great." Gabby said, swinging her legs onto the bed and laying back.

"Are you okay Aunt Gabby?" Twelve year old Eva asked.

"Yeah sweetie. You wanna go get your dad before he is sent upstairs somewhere because of his laughing." Gabby said, smiling lightly as she watched the young girl walk out of the room.

**Please read and review**


	3. Recovery Part 2

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**This story IS au**_

**Next day**

"Morning. Ready to go?" Antonio asked, walking into his sister's hospital room.

"You betcha I am." She replied, jumping off the chair and grabbing her duffle bag.

"The doc wants you off work for the next two weeks." Antonio said, taking her duffle bag, while she carried her flowers.

"Mhm, well he knows where he can shove that now can't he." Gabby said, as they got into the elevator.

"Gabriela!" Antonio warned, giving her a sideways glance.

"Antonio!" Gabby retorted, giving him the same look.

"Don't you mimic me. Do you want to go to the station first?" He asked, opening the passenger door for her.

"Nah." She replied, getting in.

"Wow. That's a surprise and a half. Cause we are going there anyway." Antonio said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, well don't get us killed." Gabby said, holding onto the door.

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey Gabby!" Mouch called, as the siblings walked into the firehouse arguing.

"You could of killed us." Gabby argued, pushing her brother.

"I was doing the speed limit. May have gone over a little." He said, giving her his own little shove.

"Hey Mouch." Gabby replied, sitting down at the long table.

"How you feeling?" He asked, sitting in his usual spot on the couch.

"Yeah better." She replied, looking around the room.

"Gabby!" Shay said, running up to her best friend and hugging her.

"Hey. Come with me." Gabby said, pulling Shay out of the room and into the laundry room.

"They gossip in there." Otis explained to a baffled Antonio.

"I don't want to know." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Casey around?"

"Yeah, his office. Everything okay?" Severide asked, sitting at the head of the table.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Antonio said, before walking down the hallway and into Casey's office.

"Hey Antonio. Gabby is in the laundry room with Shay gossiping." Casey said, spinning around.

"Yeah I know. Forensics came back with negative on fingerprints. We know who it is, we just don't have enough evidence to bust him. They are still running the license plates." Antonio explained, sitting down in the other chair.

"Thanks. How is Gabby holding up?" Casey asked.

"I wouldn't know personally how she is because she isn't showing much emotion. But she is trying to deal with it." Antonio guessed, looking down at his feet.

**Laundry room**

"So, how's it going between you and Mills?" Shay asked, jumping up onto the dryer.

"Yeah. It's good." Gabby replied, sitting next to her on the washing machine.

"Just good?" Shay asked.

"It's not just a physical thing but an emotional one." Gabby explained as best she could about her growing relationship with the candidate.

"Gabby!" Mills called, pulling her off the washing machine and hugging her tightly.

"Hey." She replied, kissing him.

Shay looked down at her feet while the two shared a moment.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and hugging her close.

"Uhm. Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going." Antonio said, coming up behind the two.

"Sorry. Will see you both later." Gabby said, kissing Pete on the cheek and hugging Shay, before taking her leave with Antonio.

**Dawson household.**

"Did you want to cook dinner?" Antonio asked, as they walked through the door.

"Antonio is 1.15 in the afternoon. Go make a sandwich for lunch." Gabby scolded, slapping her brother over the head as he passed.

"Yeah, yeah. But are you going to cook dinner or should I?" He asked, as they moved into the kitchen.

"I will. I don't trust your cooking." Gabby said, taking her duffle bag and walking upstairs.

"Do you trust me with a sandwich?" he called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Unless you're going to burn bread, then yeah I will trust a sandwich." Gabby called back, as she walked back down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Just for that I will make sure I burn your bread." He called back up, just as he heard running down the hallway.

"Don't even think about it." She said, running down the stairs and racing him to the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"Go get the door." Antonio said, reaching the counter first.

"Fine." She huffed, before walking down the entrance hall.

"Hey Gabby." Matt said, after she opened the door.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked, letting him in.

"Antonio asked me to stop by, to talk about Voight." Casey explained as Gabby took his jacket.

"Ah. Antonio why am I smelling something burning?" Gabby called, stopping in her tracks.

"Uhh don't worry." He called back as Eva and Diego came running through the door.

"Aunt Gabby!" They yelled barrelling into her legs.

"Hey guys. Go check your dad, he is burning food again." Gabby whispered, bending down to give them a hug and kiss.

"Again? DAD!" Eva yelled.

"No yelling in the house, you know the rules." Antonio said, walking into the entrance hall.

"You're burning food again." Diego said, slipping past.

"Can't be worst than last night's dinner." Eva mumbled, also slipping past and following her brother into the kitchen. "How did you manage to burn bread?"

"You burnt bread?" Matt asked, following them down the hall.

"I was making toast." He said, defending himself.

"That's why Laura doesn't allow you in the kitchen." Gabby said, taking the smoking toast out of the toaster.

"Aunt Gabby please tell me you are staying so Dad doesn't cook?" Diego asked, taking out his math homework.

"Yeah I'm staying." She replied.

"You two keep going and you're going to find yourselves grounded. Go upstairs and do your homework." Antonio said, kissing both kids on the heads.

**Please read and review**


	4. The Break-Up

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I know it isn't how Mills broke up with Gabby but this story is AU.**_

_**This story IS au**_

"Yes dad." They said, before racing each other up the stairs.

"Good kids. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Casey asked, turning to Gabby.

"Yeah sure. I'll be outside, and don't burn anymore toast I will make something when we get back." Gabby said, grabbing her jacket.

"I might go help the kids with homework." Antonio said, going upstairs.

**Outside**

"What's up?" She asked, as they started to walk around the block.

"Mills found out about Boden and his Mom. Boden said he thought you would of told him but obviously you haven't yet." Matt said, looking down at the ground as they walked.

"Oh no." She whispered, as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_"We need to talk." _The message from Peter said as she looked at him.

"Don't tell Antonio, but can you drop me off at the Firehouse. Mills wants to talk." Gabby said, turning around and heading towards Casey's pick up.

"Yeah sure." He said, as they got in.

"I'm glad the kid's rooms are at the back of the house and not the front." Gabby said, as they drove towards the Firehouse.

"Smart thinking." Casey said, as they pulled up to the curb fifteen minutes later.

"He is especially over-protective of Eva. She isn't allowed to date until she is 35." Gabby said, laughing as she got out of the truck.

"Dawson, we need to talk now!" Mills said, walking around the corner as soon as he saw them pull up.

"Yeah, let's go over there." She said, walking towards the back of the firehouse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked turning to face her.

"I was protecting you." She said, looking down at her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"So you thought protecting me by keeping this important information from me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking up.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I thought I was your boyfriend." he said turning around.

"Was?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, watching as she backed away with tears in her eyes and walked off.

"Gabby! Are you okay?" Matt called after her, as he watched her walk down the street crying.

"I'm fine. I'm going back to Antonio's." She called, behind her as she continued to walk.

"Want me to drop you off?" he asked, running to catch up to her.

"No, I can walk. I need to clear my head. I will talk to you later." Gabby said, as Matt slowed down and watched her walk around the corner.

**20 minutes later**

"Gabby! Where the hell have you been?" Antonio said, as she walked through the door.

"I'm not in the mood Antonio." Gabby said, brushing past him and going towards the stairs.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, following her upstairs to the guest room.

"Fine. I just want to be alone for a little while." She said, closing the door.

"Gabby!" Antonio called, sliding down the door.

"Yeah?" She called from the other side.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, as Eva and Diego came out of their individual rooms.

"Daddy, is Aunty Gabby okay?" Eva asked, standing in front of her father.

"Yeah, Aunt Gabby is fine. Go downstairs and pick a movie." He said, watching his kids walk down the stairs.

"I don't feel like talking." She mumbled.

"Gabs, you used to tell me everything. From schoolwork, to college, to boyfriends and breakups. You know you can still tell me anything." He said, hearing the lock unclick. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She replied, as the door opened and he walked in.

"Oh Gabby." He whispered, taking in his sisters dishevelled hair and smudged make-up.

"I didn't want to hurt him." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Hurt who?" He asked, sliding down the wall next to her.

"Pete. I kept some information from him because if he found out he would do something horrible." She cried, looking at him.

"It's okay Gabby. Did he break up with you?" Antonio asked, pulling his sister in for a hug.

She nodded her head as she wiped her make up from her face.

"Let's go downstairs with the kids and watch Disney." He said, pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

**Downstairs.**

"Hey Matt, was wondering if you could swing by after shift this afternoon?" Antonio said through the phone, as he stood in the kitchen making popcorn.

_"Yeah of course. How is Gabby? She walked off crying and I wanted to give her space?" Matt asked, walking through to the locker room._

"She is home okay. Mills broke up with her." Antonio said, taking the bowl out of the microwave.

_"Oh no. I'm on my way now." Matt said, walking out of the firehouse and towards his truck. _

"See you later." Antonio said, hanging up the phone and walking out into the family room where Eva and Diego were watching Cinderella.

"Dad! I don't want to watch Cinderella." Diego complained, folding his arms.

"Eva chose the first movie you can choose the next one." Antonio said, sitting down. "I don't like Cinderella either, but just watch it."

"I loved Cinderella as a child." Gabby said, joining her niece and nephew on the floor.

"Yeah, we didn't hear the end of it for a whole year." Antonio said, throwing popcorn at her.

"Just because you were fifteen." Gabby retorted throwing a piece back.

"I'm going to answer the door." He said, as the doorbell rang.

"Is she out of her room?" Matt asked, shrugging of his jacket and hanging it up.

"Yeah, she is watching Cinderella with Diego and Eva." Antonio said, following him into the family room.

"Hey Matt. What are you doing here?" Gabby asked, as he sat down next to her.

"Thought I might come see how you are doing after the way you left the Firehouse earlier." He said, settling next to her.

"Thanks." She said, taking more popcorn and throwing it at her brother.

"Gabby! Stop!" Antonio whined just like he did when he was fourteen and she was fine.

"Antonio! Stop!" She mimicked, laughing at him.

"Don't make me tell Mom." He said, smiling at the memories it brought back.

"Don't mae me tell Mom." She mimicked again standing up. "Anyone else want a drink? All this mimicking in making me tired."

"Yes please." Four calls came.

"I'll help." Matt said, standing up and following her into the kitchen and getting cups.

"Thanks. Pete and I broke up." She mumbled, pouring green and red cordial into each cup. _(__**A/N: **__it actually tastes really good.)_

"Why?" He asked, grabbing the cold water.

"Because I kept some information from him about something important because I was trying to protect him." Gabby said, putting the cordial away into the cupboard again.

"Thats a ridiculous reason. You were just protecting him." Matt said, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah well. I'm over it now. Just focus on work and friends and family." She said smiling up at him.

"Good idea." He said, before grabbing two cups and following her back out into the family room.

_In the distance a man waits...and watches the family have their fun together...He waits for the right moment to strike._

**Please read and review**


	5. Back to Work

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I know I didn't have two updates yesterday but I just couldn't handle what was happening yesterday as it was a hard day for all my family.**_

_**This story is AU**_

_**Previously**_

_In the distance a man waits...and watches the family have their fun together...He waits for the right moment to strike._

**Next day**

"Dad! Diego stole my books again!" Eva yelled while chasing her brother.

"Enough! Diego give her the books back and go finish getting ready for school." Antonio said, walking down the stairs.

"Yes dad." He replied, coming down the stairs shortly after.

"Where is your aunt?" He asked, handing them both a lunch box.

"She went to the firehouse." Eva said, drinking her juice while packing her bag.

"Did she now? She only got out of hospital yesterday." Antonio said, grabbing his keys and wallet and ushering the kids out the door.

"Oooh she's in trouble." Eva and Diego said, getting into the back,

"You got that right." He said, pulling away from the curb.

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey! Dawson's back!" Herrmann yelled as she walked through the common room, tucking her shirt in.

"Hey." She said, walking up to the coffee pot.

"Should you be back so soon?" Matt asked, walking up to her.

"I'm fine. I would tell you if I wasn't." She said, sipping her coffee as Shay walked through the door.

"Hey. What are you doing back so soon?" Shay asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine. Have you done the inventory since last week?" Gabby asked, walking towards the apparatus floor.

"Not yet. So you talked to Boden about being back?" Shay asked, pouring herself a coffee.

"No she hasn't. She didn't even tell her brother." Boden said, from the door.

"Your office?" Gabby asked, knowing what was going to happen.

"You got that right." Boden said, watching her walk past and towards his office.

**Boden's office.**

"You going to tell me why you aren't at home and disobeying your doctors orders?" He asked, sitting behind his desk.

"You going to tell my brother?" She asked, looking at her feet.

"Maybe. So you going to tell me?" He asked again.

"Because I don't want to sit at home all day with nothing to do. I need to work, I need to do something." Gabby said, giving in to his stare.

"Fine, you finish this shift but you are not to go out on calls." Boden said, looking at the paperwork in front of him.

"Yes Chief." She said, before taking her leave.

**Apparatus floor**

"You seen my sister?" Antonio asked, walking up to the squad table.

"Back of the rig." Capp answered pointing to where the rig sat with it's doors open.

"Thanks." He said, before walking off towards the ambulance.

"How many vials of morphine?" Shay asked, checking off a list.

"Two." Gabby replied, looking in the comparments of all the kits they had.

"What do you think you're doing?" Antonio asked, from behind her.

"Oh dammit Antonio. What were you thinking when you scared me?" Gabby gasped, jumping and bumping her head on the roof of the rig.

"I was thinking how my sister only got out of hospital a day ago and she is back at work and could easily get hurt." Antonio said, watching her rub the top of her head.

"Mhm. Well just so you know I won't be going out on calls for the next two weeks." Gabby said, sitting down and looking at the long list of inventory.

"Yeah well, I have to get back to work. I will talk to you later. And remember the ball is tonight." Antonio said, before leaving them alone.

"Yeah, great." Gabby said, turning back to Shay.

"We need to go dress shopping." Shay said, looking up at her.

"Yeah. We should when we go get the groceries for lunch." Gabby said, checking the roster as they walked into the common room.

"You two are on duty for lunch today." Mills said, walking past them towards Casey's office.

"Let me go tell Boden and then we can go." Shay said, walking down towards his office and telling him.

**20 minutes later**

"I'm glad I'm not that fussy over dresses." Gabby said, taking out their purchases from the back of the rig including her knee length black and white dress.

"Yeah me too." Shay said, heading into the common room where everyone was waiting.

"So what you get?" Mouch asked, taking the groceries out of Gabby's hand.

"Oi Mouch." Gabby exclaimed, glad that her dress was in her other hand.

"What's that?" Casey said, coming up behind her and causing her to jump. "Its a dress."

"Why you carrying around a dress?" Otis asked, putting the groceries away with Cruz.

"My brother's Police Fundraiser Ball is tonight. I needed a new dress." Gabby explained, as Shay took it out of the bag.

"Wow. Looks great. What are you going to do with your hair though?" Cruz asked, pulling it out of its pony tail.

"Hey." She exclaimed once again, catching it before it fell apart even more.

"You don't touch a girls hair Cruz." Otis said, sitting down next to Mouch on the couch.

"Exactly dude. How could you forget that?" Gabby said, staring him down.

"I don't like your stare Gabs. It's freaky." He said, before running out of the room.

"Hey where did Casey disappear to? And he took your dress to." Otis said, looking around.

"How do I look guys?" He asked, coming out of the locker room.

Everyone burst into laughter as Antonio walked through the door.

"Didn't know you liked dresses Lieutenant." Antonio said, looking at him with a weird look.

"I can talk to you for a minute." Gabby said, pulling Matt out of the room.

"What did I do?" He asked as they walked into the locker room.

"Go get dressed." She said, laughing as he walked around the corner trying to get the dress of.

"I'm stuck." he called.

"Seriously?" She asked, walking around the corner and helping him.

"Thanks." he said quietly, noticing the close proximity between them.

"Your welcome." She said, smiling up at him.

"Sorry to interrupt. I need to take Gabby so she can get ready." Shay said, grabbing the dress and pulling her away from Matt.

**Please read and review**


	6. Difficult

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I know I didn't have two updates yesterday but I just couldn't handle what was happening yesterday as it was a hard day for all my family.**_

_**This story is AU**_

"Yeah, sorry." Matt said, watching as she walked away with Shay.

**Gabby's apartment**

"Please tell me you and Casey were not about to kiss?" Shay asked, looking at her nails while Gabby got dressed.

"I don't know." Gabby admitted, grabbing her shoes and walking to the couch.

"Pretty, should probably do something with your hair though." Shay said, pulling at a strand.

"I'm just going to curl it." Gabby said, walking into her bathroom.

"I'll help." Shay said, following her and helping her best friend curl her hair.

"Thanks." Gabby said, just as a knock came on her door.

"I'll get it." Shay said, walking out and answering her door.

"Hey. She ready?" Antonio asked, walking in.

"Putting her shoes on." Shay answered, sitting on the couch.

"She better hurry up then." He replied, leaning against the table.

"Do you know how long it took her to build up her shoe collection?" Shay asked, looking at him.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"From what she told me, 6 or 7 years." She replied,

"Yeah I didn't want to know." Antonio said, as Gabby walked out of her room.

"Hey. You're early for once." She said, kissing his cheek and walking over to her bag.

"Yeah and you're late for once." He replied, watching her go through her bag. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. Cause I found it." She said, pulling out her keys.

"Good. Let's go." He said, pushing both girls out the door before Gabby could grab a jacket.

"I need to grab my coat Antonio." She said, unlocking her door and grabbing it from the coat rack by the door.

"Why didn't you grab it on the way out?" He asked, as they made their way downstairs.

"Because you pushed us out the door." Shay said, getting into Severide's car.

"Took you long enough." He complained.

"Shut up. See you tomorrow Gabs." Shay said, as they pulled away from the curb.

**Aragon Entertainment Center**

"Do I have to be here?" Gabby asked, as they hung up their jackets.

"Because you said you would. And Laura is outta town until tomorrow." Antonio said, walking slightly behind her.

"I need a drink if I'm going to get through tonight." She said, before disappearing among the crowd.

"Who did you bring Dawson?" Halstead asked, sidling up to him.

"Gabby." He replied, looking around.

"Your sister?" Halstead asked, remembering Antonio talking about her.

"Yeah." He replied, spotting his sister walking back through the crowd with two beers in her hand.

"Since I'm such a good sister." She said handing him one.

"Sometimes." He replied, as she poked him.

"Don't make me tell Laura that you were in the kitchen. Burning bread." She said, taking a sip.

"You wouldn't?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I would." She replied, as her phon chimed, it was a text from Boden.

_"Casey's in hospital. Beaten up. He said don't worry about coming down, he is being released. See you tomorrow."_

"Whats' wrong?" Antonio asked, watching his sister's reaction to the message.

"Uh just a message from Boden." She replied, putting her phone away in her small bag.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah fine." She replied smiling.

"Evening." Voight said, walking past them.

"Asshole." Gabby muttered under her breath.

"Gabs." Antonio hissed, laughing silently.

"What? Just telling the truth." She said, as they walked towards the tables set out.

"Mhm." He replied, sitting down next to her.

**Next day**

"DAD! Mom's home." Eva called as she ran into her mother's waiting arms.

"It was the ball last night wasn't it?" Laura asked, going upstairs to find her husband walking out of their room.

"Yeah." He replied, bringing her in for a hug and kiss.

"Who you take?" She asked, as Gabby stumbled out of the guest room.

"Morning." Gabby said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"You were that desperate you took your sister?" Laura asked, laughing at her husband.

"Yeah." Antonio laughed.

"I'm sorry, would love to stay but I need to get to work." Gabby said, giving them all a kiss on the cheek before taking her leave through the front door.

"She late for work?" Laura asked, as they made their way downstairs.

"I guess so." Antonio replied, getting a message from Boden about what happened to Casey the night before.

**Firehouse 51**

"Dawson, you're late." Boden boomed as she ran through the common room.

"I know. Had Antonio's thing ball crap last night." She replied, before making her way through to the locker room.

"Morning." Matt said from his locker as she changed shirts.

"Morning." She replied, turning around and smiling at him.

"Late night?" he asked, as she proceeded to tuck her shirt in.

"You got that right." She replied, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. "How are you feeling? Boden texted me last night."

"Good, little on the sore side." He said, wincing as he picked up his duffle bag to put into his locker.

"I noticed. I assume Antonio will be here soon to look at mugshots." Gabby said, as they made their way to the common room.

"Yeah, good guess." he said, as the said man walked through the door.

"Morning. You get to work on time Gabs?" Antonio asked, shaking Casey's hand.

"No, I got to work late." She replied, before making her way out to the ambulance.

"Where do you wanna do this?" Antonio asked, holding up some binders.

"Briefing room." Matt said, pointing the way.

"Stay outta trouble." Antonio said to Gabby before following Matt.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered walking to the ambulance just as the alarm sounded.

_"Ambulance 61...Back up requested by CPD...Hostage situation." _Dispatched called over, as the girls looked at each other before making their way to the ambulance.

"Dawson! I am letting you off on this call as your temporary replacement called in sick." Boden yelled just before Gabby closed her door.

"Thanks Chief." She said, slamming her door shut.

**5 hours later**

"Three children and 6 adults." Shay mumbled, as they got out of the ambulance.

"Yeah. I need to go get cleaned up." Gabby said, brushing her gloved hand down the front of shirt trying to get the blood off.

Matt watched as Gabby and Shay passed, not talking or looking at them.

"Gabs, you okay?" Matt asked, following her into the bathroom and watching her scrub at her shirt.

"Yeah. The blood won't come off though." She said, scrubbing harder at it. "Why won't it come off?"

"Gabby. Calm down. It's okay." Matt soothed, watching her get into hysterics.

"It won't come off!" She screamed, pulling the shirt off and throwing it away from her.

"Hey! It's okay." Matt said, grabbing her and holding her close.

"We lost the three kids." She sobbed, falling to her knees.

"Oh Gabby." Matt said, kneeling next to her.

"What's going on in here?" Boden said, walking in and finding his PIC (_Paramedic in Charge) _crying on the floor.

"Last call, they lost the three children." Matt explained, causing her to cry harder.

"Were you treating those kids Dawson?" Boden asked, kneeling on the other side.

"Yeah." She replied, rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Come on. Let's get you up." Matt said, helping her stand while keeping a firm grip on her waist.

"Give her your jacket. I don't think she would appreaciate going out there without her shirt." Boden said, watching as Casey wrapped the jacket around her and zipped it up.

"Is Shay okay?" She asked, looking towards Boden.

"Yeah, she is alright. Come on lets get you out of here." Boden said, watching as Matt picked her up and carried her out.

**Common Room**

"Has anyone seen Dawson? She was meant to cook dinner." Mills called, looking at everyone.

"No. Last I saw her she was walking towards the bathroom." Cruz said, Otis agreeing with him.

"Dawson is going home. Casey is going to stay with her." Boden said, walking through with Matt following carrying Dawson.

"She okay?" Shay asked, standing up and looking at her friend with concern.

"She is taking the last call hard." Matt said, carrying her towards the Apparatus Floor and towards his truck.

**Dawson Household**

"Matt, what's brought you here?" Laura said, answering the door.

"Bringing Gabs home. Cause I know she is still staying with you guys after the accident a couple of days ago." Matt said, carrying her through the door as she was asleep.

"Is she okay?" Laura asked, looking at her sister-in-law with concern.

"Not really. The last call was a diffucult one. Can I stay with her?" He asked, laying her on the guest bed.

"Yah sure." Laura said, before making her way downstairs to where she was prepping dinner.

**Please read and review**


	7. Nightmares

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I would of updated earlier but I went out for five hours to the pool and spent two of those by the water talking. Sunburnt for waiting**_

_**:)**_

_**This story is AU**_

_**Previously**_

_"Not really. The last call was a diffucult one. Can I stay with her?" He asked, laying her on the guest bed._

_"Yah sure." Laura said, before making her way downstairs to where she was prepping dinner._

"Hey! You're home early." Laura said, greeting her husband as he walked through the door.

"Yeah. Finished a case early. Something smells good." Antonio said, kissing her.

"Yeah. Gabby is upstairs. She isn't doing well." Laura said, stirring the sauce in the pan.

"What do you mean not doing well? What happened?" He asked, thinking she had gotten hurt on the job.

"She lost three kids today." Laura said, pouring the spaghetti into the boiling water.

"Crap. I'm going to go up there? You right for a minute?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, wathching him walk towards the stairs.

**Upstairs**

"No...Don't...NO!" Gabby screamed, thrashing in her sleep before bolting upright.

"Hey! It's okay." Matt said soothing her once again.

"I couldn't do anything." She sobbed as she fell into his chest again.

"It's not your fault." He said, rubbing her back, there was a knock on the door.

"Gabby?" Antonio called, walking into the room to find Matt soothing his sister.

"Hey." Matt said, looking behind him.

"How is she?" He asked, walking over to the bed.

"This is the second time she has woken up screaming." Matt replied, watching her sleep.

"Why don't you go take a break. I will watch her." Antonio suggested, as Matt got up.

"Yeah thanks." Matt replied, watching as Antonio took his place next to Gabby.

**Downstairs**

"How is she?" Laura asked, spotting Matt walking into the kitchen.

"Woke up screaming again." He replied, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Do you think maybe she needs to go see a councellor?" Laura asked, leaning on the counter.

"Will leave that up to her and Boden to talk about. Personally I think she should talk to someone other than family." He replied, rubbing a hand over his face as he heard her screaming again.

"Those nightmares aren't going to stop are they?" Laura asked, listening to her calm down.

"Not tonight. I think we should take it in shifts to watch over her." He suggested, looking up for her advice.

"Good idea. I will take the next one after Antonio." Laura said, as her two children came running through the back door. "Did it get too cold out there for you?"

"Yeah. Is dinner nearly ready? And is Aunty Gabby home." Eva asked, shrugging off her winter coat.

"Yeah, but don't go and disturb her tonight. She isn't feeling well." Laura explained to her kids as she dished out dinner.

"I'll take some up to Antonio and Gabs. She might not eat anything though." Matt said, taking two of the plates and heading up the stairs.

"Go wash your hands and come sit at the table." Laura said, ushering the kids into the washroom.

**Upstairs**

"Brought you some dinner." Matt said, placing the plate next to the bed.

"Thanks. She's still having her nightmares." Antonio said, looking down at his sister.

"I heard." Matt said, as Gabby started moaning in her sleep again.

"Shay...Help her! Noo!" Gabby screamed, sitting upright again and crying.

"Gabby. It's okay." Antonio soothed.

"Antonio I couldn't save them. And I don't know why." She sobbed, sitting up.

"You did all you could. I'm sure the family knows that as well." Antonio said, hugging her close.

"I don't know." She mumbled, looking down.

"Gabby listen to me, you did what you could to save those children. There was nothing you could do." Matt said, sitting behind her.

"I don't want to talk about anymore." She said, laying down her with her head buried into Antonio's side.

"She used to do that when she was little too." Antonio said, brushing her hair back as she fell asleep.

"I can tell. I talked with Laura, we are going to take it in shifts. Laura is next." Matt said, leaning on the headboard.

"Good idea." He said, closing his eyes.

**Next day**

"Antonio, you're squishing me." Gabby mumbled, as she woke up.

"Sorry." He said, as he moved. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She said, getting off the bed and walking out the door to the bathroom.

"She isn't okay." Matt said, walking downstairs where the kids were having breakfast.

"No she isn't. Get her to talk to Boden when you get to the Firehouse if you can." Antonio said, taking a piece of toast out of his wife's hands.

"Hey! Make your own." Laura exclaimed poking him.

"Do you trust me with the toaster?" he asked, poking her back.

"No I don't. I will make more." She said, reaching behind him and putting more pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Smart." He said, hugging her with one arm while she rested her head on his chest.

"Smarter than you." She replied, as Gabby walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." She said, grabbing a a mug and pouring some coffee into it.

"Morning Aunt Gabby!" Eva and Diego said, running up and giving her a hug.

"Morning guys." Gabby said, hugging them close to her.

"You're squishing us." They mumbled.

"Sorry guys." She apologised sipping her coffee.

"You ready for work?" Matt asked, looking at her.

"As ready as I ever will be." She responded, putting her cup down.

**Firehouse 51**

"Shay, Dawson. My office." Boden called, looking at the two EMT's.

"What can we do for you Chief?" Dawson asked, walking into his office with her partner.

"I want to know how you two are holding up after yesterday?" He asked, already knowing how Gabby was holding up after her brother rang.

"Great." Shay said, sitting down.

"Yeah same." Dawson said, standing behind her partner.

"I'm keeping a close eye on you two." He said, dismissing them.

"Yes Chief." They said before taking their leave through the door.

**Common room**

"Hey girls. So what's for lunch?" Cruz asked, as they walked through the door of the common room.

"You haven't even had breakfast yet." Dawson replied, sitting down to read a magazine.

"Breakfast is served." Mills called, from where he put a steaming batch of scrambled eggs and omelots out.

"Here." Matt said, placing a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her.

"Thanks." She said, looking up and smiling at him.

"Get a room you two." Otis said, sitting in front of Gabby.

"Says the one who sits at home at night by himself." Gabby retorted.

"Yeah got a point." He replied, watching her push her eggs around her plate.

"You need to eat." Boden said, sitting down at the head of the table.

"I'm not really hungry." She replied, pushing them around to make a face.

"Still need to eat something." Matt said, watching as she stopped and stared at the plate.

"Gabby are you okay?" Shay asked, looking at her partner.

"Gabs?" Everyone asked, being startled as she suddenly jumped up and smashed her hand into the plate thinking that she saw one of the childrens faces from yesterday.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're okay." Matt quietly said, putting an arm around her waist and grabbing a tea towel to wrap around her hand.

"Gabby I need to talk to you." Boden said, looking at his phone.

"Sure. I need to get this looked at." She said, following Boden to his office.

"Sit. I just a got a call from Lakeshore. Antonio's been shot." Boden said, standing in front of her.

"No, no. I saw him just this morning." She said, standing up.

"Gabby you need to calm down." Boden said, grasping her shoulder.

"Calm down? You just told me my brother got shot." She yelled, before running out the door.

**Lakeshore**

"How is he?" She asked, running into the waiting room.

"Did you run here?" Laura asked, wiping her tears away and sitting her sister-in-law down.

"Yeah. How is he?" She asked once again, looking at her hand.

"Surgery still. What happened to your hand?" Laura asked, gently prying the tea towel away.

"I'm fine. Just a little cut. What happened?" Gabby said, as a doctor walked up to her and took her hand.

"I'm not sure." Laura replied, while the doctor inspected her hand.

"You need stitches. Come with me." The doctor said, grasping her arm and helping her stand.

"I'm fine. I need to be here for my brother." She said, as the doctor pulled her along.

"It won't take long." He said, sitting her down and going to get the suture kit.

"Fine." She said, holding her hand to her chest.

**10 minutes later**

"You're all finished. I will take you back to the waiting room." The doctor said, letting her stand up.

"Thankyou." She said, before following the doctor back to the waiting room where Laura and the kids were siting.

"How many?" Eva asked, looking up as her aunt walked into the room.

"Five. Any news and what happened?" She asked, once again, sitting down next to Laura.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that they were going to ask questions with a suspect and he opened fired." Laura explained as a surgeon walked out of the OR.

"Family of Antonio Dawson." Dr Holland, the doctor who treated Gabby a couple of weeks ago.

**Please read and review. Another cliffhanger. Is this suspect an ally with Voight? Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow**


	8. Protection and Grown Men Can't Clean

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. This story is AU**_

_**Previously**_

_"I'm not sure. All I know is that they were going to ask questions with a suspect and he opened fired." Laura explained as a surgeon walked out of the OR._

_"Family of Antonio Dawson." Dr Holland, the doctor who treated Gabby a couple of weeks ago._

"How is he?" Laura asked, standing up.

"He is stable, we were able to repair the damage to the artery. He is very lucky. He will be in Recovery for a couple of hours before being moved to a room under surveillance." Dr Holland said.

"When can we see him?" Gabby asked, also standing up.

"Didn't I treat you a couple of weeks ago." He said, looking at her bandaged hand.

"Yeah. Back to my brother. When can we see him?" She asked again, changing the topic from her back to Antonio.

"Once he is in his own room. Until then, go home and get some rest." Dr Holland said, before taking his leave.

"I'm going to take the kids home. Are you coming?" Laura asked, watching as the kids stood up.

"No, I need to get back to the firehouse. I'm still on shift." She said, hugging them all before starting the long walk back to the firehouse.

**Half an hour later**

"Hey. We were worried about you." Matt said, watching her walk through the common room doors.

"Sorry I had to go do something." She said, sitting down at the table.

"I guess you went to the hospital to see how your brother was, and how many stitches did you get?" Casey asked, setting a glass of water in front of her.

"Five stitches. Boden tell you about Antonio?" She asked, drinking the water down quickly.

"Yeah. There is another letter on your bunk." Cruz said, watching her quickly stand up and walk into the bunk rooms.

"What does it say?" Casey asked, watching her read it over and over again.

_'Stop helping Casey or more of your family will be hurt.' _ it read.

"I'm taking this in," Casey said, grabbing her arm to help steady her.

"Why does this keep happening?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of her bunk.

"I don't know but whoever it is, we will get them. I promise." Matt said, pulling her to her feet and hugging her close.

"I hope so. I don't know how much more I can take." She mumbled into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. Come on, let's go tell Boden and go down to the station." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards Boden's office.

**District 21**

"We will get this to forensics straight away. You're the younger sister of Detective Dawson aren't you?" The man behind the desk asked, taking the bag with the letter in it.

"Yeah I am. We have been getting these for the last 2-3 weeks." She said, looking at her hands.

"Yeah, anyway this will go straight to forensics. We will contact you if we find anything." He said, before watching them leave through the doors.

**Firehouse 51**

"Dawson, Laura and the kids have been moved to protective custody until they catch whoever is threatning you and your family." Boden said, watching as she walked away towards the bunks.

"Gabs are you okay?" Casey asked.

"Not really." She said, sitting on her bunk.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered coming closer to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope so." She whispered back, looking up at him.

"Do you want to go see your brother after shift?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. Do you want to come?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll be there for your support and Antonio." He said, hugging her close.

"Thankyou." She said, kissing him on the lips.

"Sorry to interrupt. Uh Boden told me to let you know you can both take the rest of the shift off." Shay said as they pulled away from each other.

"Thanks." Gabby said, hugging her best friend.

"I want details later girl." Shay whispered into her friends ear.

"Yes Ma'am." She replied, pulling away and walking away with Matt towards his truck.

**Lakeshore**

"Which room is Antonio Dawson in?" Casey asked at the nurses station.

"Last room down the halls. With the police surveillance." The nurse behind the desk replied, pointing them in the right direction.

"Thanks. Come on." Matt said, wrapping an arm around Gabby's shoulders and leading her down the hallway.

"Name?" The man at the door asked, looking at a check list of names.

"Gabriela Dawson and Matthew Casey." Gabby said, looking at him.

"You're on the list. Don't be too long. They are still doing blood transfusions." He said. "And one at a time."

"I'll go in first." Gabby said, before entering the hospital room.

She walked quietly over to the bedside. "Knock, knock."

"Hey." He said in a raspy voice, turning his head towards her.

"Hey. How you doin?" she asked, holding his hand.

"Sore." He replied, smirking a little.

"Well duh of course its gonna hurt." She said, turning to face the window so he can't see her tears.

"Hey, I'm going to be fine. And we are going to find the asshole who did this." he said, watching her stand there.

"I know. Laura and the kids are safe. They took them into protective custody until they find who did this. They are thinking the person who did this is associated with Voight." She said, turning back to face him and sitting on his bed.

"Well they are thinking along the right lines too." Antonio said, as Matt walked into the room.

"Hey. They let me. How you doin?" He asked Antonio shaking his hand.

"Sore. You look after my sister, otherwise I will find you and make your life miserable." Antonio said, looking him in the eye.

"How did you know?" Gabby asked, looking at him.

"Brother knows everything." He said, laughing at her before wincing in pain.

"Get some rest. I'm going to find out where Laura and the kids are." Gabby said, kissing his cheek before leaving the room.

**Firehouse 51**

"How's your brother?" Otis asked, as they walked through the door with Eva and Diego with Laura behind them.

"Good. He's sore." Gabby said, sitting down at the long table with Laura next to her.

"I'm going to take these two and go show them the truck rig and squad rig." Matt said, guiding Eva and Diego towards the Apparatus Floor.

"Thankyou for staying with us. I just can't stand not being in the house." Laura said, accepting a cup of coffee from her.

"Its okay. As long as there is police outside on all entry points we should be safe. And I know martial arts so it will help." Gabby said, smiling over her cup.

"Hallelujah! We're saved." Laura joked.

"You're funny." Gabby said, as the alarm went off.

_"Ambulance 61...Breathing difficulties." Dispatched called over the PA system_

"Ah, thats me. Stay here." Gabby said, before running out the door

**Apparatus Floor**

"Watch your aunt and Shay. They have to move fast too even though they don't have to suit up. They only have to suit up sometimes." Matt explained, pulling the two kids away from the rig.

"Bye Aunt Gabby." They called, waving as she ran to the ambulance.

"Bye guys." She said, before climbing into the passenger seat and driving away.

**Half an hour later**

"Hey. I see you did stick around. I finish shift tomorrow. So if you want the kids can sleep on my bunk or you can share Matt's." Gabby said, finding them in the kitchen cooking.

"And before you ask, I don't mind." Matt said, easing her concerns.

"Thankyou. What time do you finish?" Laura asked, adding some spice to the paella.

"Tomorrow morning at 8.30." Gabby replied, grabbing some safron from the back of the cupboard.

"So you do keep spices in here." Mills said, looking into the pot.

"Yeah. I keep them up the back whenever I cook." Gabby said, walking around the table and placing plates of bread out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, watching as Matt took the cups from her.

"Didn't come up." She replied, smiling at Matt.

"Gabby. Come with me." Shay said, dragging her friend away.

**Laundry room**

"So, what's going on between you and the Lieutenant?" Shay asked, as they put on another load of washing, that for some reason kept building up.

"Um, well I guess we are kinda dating." She replied, as Shay pushed her to the side.

"Finally!" Shay exclaimed, jumping on top of the dryer.

"Shut up. You can't tell anyone." Gabby said, leaning against the washing machine.

"You got my word." Shay said, as they walked back towards the common room.

**Common room**

"Dinner is served." Gabby said, placing the pot on a cooling rack as the men grabbed bowls.

"Smells great." Boden said, sitting down at the head of the table while the others took their places.

"Yeah, well Laura is a great cook." Gabby said, grabbing a bowl as well.

"Not as good as you." She said, sitting next to her.

"You're both even." Eva said, sitting next to Mouch and Diego.

"Thanks." They said, smiling as they began to eat.

"This is great." Mouch said, grabbing a bit of bread.

"Guess who is doing the cleaning up?" Severide said, turning around to face him.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Us." He replied, standing up and taking the bowls.

"Great. This should be interesting. Do you even know how to use a tap Severide?" Gabby asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Uh, I will work it out." He said, as they all moved towards the kitchen.

"Mouch, do you know how to use a sponge?" Laura asked, watching him look at it.

"What he said." He replied, before turning around to face the sink.

**Lakeshore**

"I want to go home." Antonio argued with the doctor.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't. You're still on blood transfusions." Dr Holland said, signing off the chart for that day.

"Listen to the doctor." Laura said, walking into the room with Gabby and the kids following.

"Hey. What are you doing here? You should be in protective custody." Antonio said, kissing her.

"Yeah well, Gabby bailed us out of there for her staying with us and police at all entry points." Laura explained, as both kids sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't like it." He said, poking Eva and Diego.

"It's the only other option." Gabby said, standing by the window.

"Still don't like it. What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be at 51?" He asked, looking at her.

"I couldn't stand sitting there watching grown men work out how to use a tap." She deadpanned.

"That would of been funny." He said, laughing.

"It was." Laura said.

"I'll be back." Gabby said, before taking her leave.

"When are you getting out Daddy?" Eva asked, hugging her father.

"Next week hopefully." He replied, hugging her back.

_"Ambulance 61...Squad 3...Truck 81...Multiple person trapped including infant..." _Dispatched called over the radio as Gabby walked back into the room.

"Copy that. Ambulance 61 reponding. Shay, can you get me a Lakeshore?" She called back through the radio.

"On my way Dawson." She called back.

"Sorry guys, I need to go. I will leave my car keys with you so you can get back to the firehouse." Gabby said, giving Laura her keys before giving them all a kiss and running out the door.

**5 hours later**

"Hey, how did it go?" Laura asked, as they walked into the common room shedding their turn out gear.

"Well we didn't lose anyone." Gabby said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"That's good news. Coffee? Fresh pot just finished brewing." Laura offered, holding up the pot.

"Ah. Sweet caffeine." Gabby said, pouring herself a cup as the rest of them got up.

"Good stuff too." Laura said, sitting down.

"It is. Where are Eva and Diego?" She asked, sitting down.

"Sleeping in Matt's bunk." She replied, leaning her head back.

"How is Antonio? When is he being released?" Shay asked, stopping in the door way.

"He is good. And next week. I'm tired, so I'm going to go lay down with the kids. Night guys." Laura said, hugging Gabby and smiling at the others.

"Night." They replied, watching her walk out.

**Next day**

"Morning. Pancakes are in the kitchen." Gabby said, watching as all the men walked out of the bunk room rubbing their eyes.

"What time have you been up since?" Cruz asked, grabbing some and sitting down at the table.

"5ish." She replied, grabbing her fourth cup of coffee.

"Did you make all this?" Laura asked, walking into the kitchen with Eva and Diego following.

"Yeah." Gabby said, as Herrmann came running into the room.

"Dawson! You need to see this." He said, watching her drop her cup onto the counter and run out the door.

"No, no, no." She said running towards her car, stopping suddenly as it exploded into bigger flames.

"Gabby careful!" Matt yelled as she stumbled back a few feet from the explosion.

"I'm okay." She said, walking up to him running her hands through her hair as Engine put the fire out.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked running up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine really. My car isn't though." She said, looking back at her charred car.

"This was found on it." Severide said, as she put on a pair of gloves to take the note.

_I won't stop. Stop helping Casey. Or I go after your niece and nephew._

"Ah." She gasped, dropping it before turning around.

"What?" Casey asked, watching as Severide picked up the note.

"Where is Diego and Eva?" Gabby asked, walking quickly into the firehouse.

"Matt's quarters." Laura said, following her.

"Oh thank god." She said, finding them both in the room safe. "I want you to go home with the police, make sure every door and window is locked. And have a couple in the house with you. I need to go see Antonio."

"Why? What's wrong?" Laura asked, noticing the fear creeping into her eyes and voice.

"I will explain later. Wait for an escort or get Severide to take you to District 21. You will be safe there." Gabby said, grabbing Matt's keys.

**Lakeshore**

"Antonio! Can you be absolutely sure its Voight doing all this?" Gabby asked, walking into her brother's hospital room.

"Yeah why? Gabs what happened?" He asked seeing the look of fear on her face.

"1, my car just got blown up and 2, they are threatning Eva and Diego. What way can we bust him?" She asked, turning to face him from the window.

"Get the note to forensics and wait." He said, sitting up.

**Please read and review. Sorry its a bit late. Rememeber this story is AU**


	9. Taken

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. This story is AU. Some violence. I'm sorry it has taken so long, I have not slept in like 15-16 hours, and its weighing on me. I will have Chapter 10 up sometime tomorrow night Aus time. Thanks for your patience xo**_

_**Next day**_

"Gabs, shouldn't you be at work?" Laura asked, watching her sister in law walk down the stairs.

"Boden has given me time off until all this is sorted." She replied, sitting down at the breakfast bar as Eva and Diego came running into the kitchen.

"Morning you two." Gabby said, kissing their heads as they went and hugged their mother as well.

"Morning. Are we going to see Dad today?" Eva asked, sitting down next to her brother.

"Later sweetie. Aunt Gabby needs to go talk to someone first." Laura said, placing plate of pancakes in front of them all.

"Ugh. I'm not hungry." Gabby said, pushing the plate away from her.

"You need to eat." Laura said, watching her stand up.

"I will eat later." She said, before grabbing the set of keys to the family car.

"Can I borrow the car? Need to go down to the station and see what they have?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Yah of course." Laura said, hugging her.

"Stay here. I will be back soon to take you to see Antonio." She said, before leaving through the front door.

**District 21**

"Antonio Dawson's little sister right?" Sergeant Hank Voight said, walking up to her as she got out of the car.

"Stay away from me." She said, walking backwards.

"I was just asking a question. Didn't think there was a law against it." He said, walking closer to her.

"Excuse me. I need to be somewhere." She said, turning around and walking off.

"And I need to talk to you." He said, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Don't make me scream." She threatened as he pulled her into an alley off to the side.

"You do and I will make sure those kids won't see their father, his wife won't see him and you won't see your brother." Voight said, lowering his voice.

"Let. Me. Go." She said through gritted teeth, struggling to get out of his tight grip.

"Are you Antonio Dawson's little sister?" he asked, again strengthening his grip on her.

"HELP!" She screamed, as he slapped her and pushed her to the ground.

"Shut up. No one is going to help you." He said, knocking her out.

**Dawson household**

"Yeah I'm calling to see if Gabriela Dawson has come in to see about forensics? She hasn't. OK thanks." Laura said, hanging up the phone.

"Where is Aunt Gabby?" Eva asked, looking at her mother.

"I'm not sure sweetie. Come with me." She said, pulling both children outside.

"Can we help you ma'am?" one of the police officers outside the house asked.

"Ah yeah. I need you to drive me to Lakeshore. I need to see my husband. And can you see if you can find Gabby. She hasn't contacted us in over an hour and she didn't check in at District 21." Laura said, as the man escorted her to the car where the kids were waiting.

**Lakeshore**

"Daddy!" Both kids yelled running into the room.

"Hey rugrats. Where's your Aunt?" He asked, knowing Gabby would soon follow as they were sticking together lately.

"She didn't come home this morning." Eva replied, as Antonio moved to look at Laura.

"What?" He asked.

"She went to District 21 to see about forensics but she hasn't contacted me since and she never checked in." Laura said, kissing his cheek.

"Let Boden know. And try her mobile again." Antonio said, pushing the call button for the doctor.

**Firehouse 51**

"All calls have been re-routed to 34. Has anyone heard from Dawson this morning?" Boden said, gathering his teams out on the apparatus floor.

"No. Is she okay?" They all asked, looking at their boss with worried looks.

"We don't know. They haven't seen or heard from her for two hours, she has been filed as a missings person." Boden said, watching as all the men tensed up and started towards the trucks.

"District 21?" Casey asked.

"Yeah let's go." Boden said, before heading to Batallion 25.

**District 21**

"Detective Dawson. What are you doing here?" The desk sergeant asked, watching as Antonio walked into the lobby.

"I'm here to find my sister. I see my family car outside locked and nothing is in there saying she came back this way. And she never checked in. I want teams scouting the nearby alleys. I want her found, and I want her found alive." He said, before heading upstairs with his wife and kids following behind him.

**Intelligence Unit**

"Stay here with the kids. Has anyone seen Voight?" He asked the team who were sitting in front the whiteboard which had a picture of Voight and his sister up there.

"He stepped out about two hours ago saying he had to talk to Gabby. But we haven't seen or heard from him since. The moment he said that we knew he was in on these attacks." Jay Halstead informed him, watching as he paced back and forth.

"Dawson, the men are here from Firehouse 51." Lindsay said, bringing them into the room.

"Where's our girl?" Boden asked, looking between them all.

**Abandon Warehouse**

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but you need to let me go NOW!" Gabby yelled, as she banged on the door.

"Calm down. We will let you go as soon as Casey gets here to save you." Voight said walking into the room.

"Is all this just because he would retract his statement?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

"Did you encourage him to put that statement through?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Yeah so. What are you going to do about it?" She asked, walking backwards.

"Don't you worry. Try and get some sleep love, you're going to need it." he said, before taking his leave through the door.

"Dumbass." She said, taking out a non trackable phone but she knew exactly where they were as they didn't blindfold her.

**District 21**

"Dawson." Antonio said, answering his phone.

_"Antonio! Its Gabs. Listen we are in an abandon warehouse out in Coal City. He sucks at kidnapping people. Just remember abandon warehouse in Coal City. I gotta go." Gabby said before hanging up the disposable phone_

"Coal City." Antonio said.

"How do you know?" Herrmann asked, looking up suddenly as the team sprung into action.

"You lot stay here. We will be back soon." Antonio said, pushing Casey back into the chair.

**Abandon Warehouse-Coal City**

"We are going to have a lot of fun with you." A man said, walking into the room with another man behind him.

"Leave me alone. I didn't do anything wrong." Gabby said, as the first man slapped her.

"Liar." He said, punching her numerous times.

"Leave me alone." She rasped, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Should we kick her around a bit more?" The second guy asked, looking at the first one.

**Outside the warehouse**

"Halstead, Linday go round the back." Antonio ordered, as they grabbed the long guns.

"If we find anything, radio it in." Halstead said, before taking his leave with Lindsay close behind him.

"Ruzek you're with me. Let's go." Antonio said, before they stormed the front of the warehouse.

"Voight. We know you're here, come out." Antonio said, as they slowly walked towards a room where there were sounds of people.

**Inside the room**

"I don't know anything I swear." She gasped, as they kept kicking.

"She is still lying." Voight said, looking down as they landed a blow to her head which knocked her out.

The door was kicked down and all three men were taken down by Ruzek, Lindsay and Halstead, while Antonio rushed to his sisters side.

"Gabby! Call an ambulance." He yelled, picking her up and taking her outside.

"They should be here in a couple of minutes." Ruzek said, watching as Antonio sat down against one of the squad cars with his sister in his lap.

"They need to hurry. I don't know how long she is going to hang on for." He said, brushing back a strand of her hair.

"Antonio." She rasped, opening her eyes the best she could.

"Hey. Stay awake for me ok." He said, sitting her up a little more.

"I'll try. Everything hurts." She said, closing her eyes.

"Gabby! The ambulance is nearly here. Stay awake for me!" He yelled, shaking his sister a little.

**dun-dun-dun, CLIFFHANGER. I know you hate them sorry. So this chapter is a little shorter I know, but all the better reason to keep it shorter, more suspension. Chapter 10 will be up sometime tomorrow**

**Please read and review. Sorry its a bit late. Rememeber this story is AU**


	10. Catching and Waking Up

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**previously**_

_**"Antonio." She rasped, opening her eyes the best she could.**_

_**"Hey. Stay awake for me ok." He said, sitting her up a little more.**_

_**"I'll try. Everything hurts." She said, closing her eyes.**_

_**"Gabby! The ambulance is nearly here. Stay awake for me!" He yelled, shaking his sister a little**_.

"Come on Gabs don't give up." Shay said, loading her into the back of the ambulance before jumping in with her. "Drive as fast as you can to Lakeshore."

"We need to intubate her." said Dawson's shift replacement.

"Do it." Shay said, checking her BP and pulse. "BP is 150 over 60, pulse is weak but there."

"How much longer?" the girl said, checking to make sure that the tube was in the right spot.

"Five minutes." Antonio replied, from the front, driving as fast as he could before hearing a long continous beep. "Whats happening?"

"She's crashing. Charge to 300...Clear." Shay yelled, as the shock went through Gabby.

"Wait...She's got a pulse. How much longer?" the other girl said, feeling Gabby's neck.

"We're there." He said, pulling up and jumping out and running around the back just in time to see her disappear behind the doors.

"Come one, let's go see what we can find out." Shay said, slightly pushing Antonio towards the door.

"We're looking for Gabriela Dawson. She was just brought in." Shay asked at reception.

"Yeah, she has just been taken into surgery to repair some internal damage." The woman said, looking up at them.

"Thanks. Come on let's go sit down and wait. You going to call Laura?" She asked, as they walked into an empty waiting room.

"Yeah." He said, being drawn out of his trance of staring at the wall ahead.

**20 minutes later**

"Where is she?" Casey asked, running into the waiting room.

"Surgery." Shay replied, looking up at him.

"How you holding up?" Boden asked Antonio patting the man on the back.

"I'll be fine when I hear news on Gabby." He replied, offering them all a small smile, as he wrapped his arm around Laura.

"She is going to be okay baby." Laura said, kissing his cheek.

"She's a fighter. Remember when the car hit her, she fought then and she will fight now." Herrmann said, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Antonio said, smiling at them all.

**2 hours later**

"You all here for Gabriela Dawson?" Dr Holland, the doctor that treated her the first time and Antonio when he got shot.

"Of course. Is she okay?" Antonio said, standing up with Laura standing behind him.

"We have put her into a medical induced coma to let her body heal from the trauma. She had a small rupture in her abdomen. We are mainly concerned about the head trauma she has suffered. It was quite a blow to the head she received, we will know more when she wakes up in the next couple of days. Two visitors at a time to start with." She said, before taking her leave.

"You guys go first. Laura and I will wait, cause we will stay tonight." Antonio said, even though he wanted to see his baby sister so much.

"Thanks. We won't be too long." Casey said, as he and Shay entered the room.

**Gabby's room.**

"Hey Gabs, wake up soon sweetie, I need my best friend and partner back." Shay said, kissing her cheek before leaving Gabby and Matt alone.

"Hey babe. You need to wake up. I love you so much baby." He said, kissing her on her cheek before also taking his leave and sending in Cruz and Otis.

**Waiting Room**

"If there is any change you let us know. If there is anything we can do for both of you, you call us." Boden said, pointing to both Antonio and Laura.

"Yes sir. Thankyou." Antonio said, as they entered her room.

**Gabby's room.**

"Hey sweetie. You gave us a quite a scare there, you need to wake up Eva and Diego want to see you. And I need your help in the bakery as well." Laura said, taking a seat next to her bed.

"Hey little sis, never do that to me again. I need you to pull through this, I can't lose you either. You have a amazing, supporting family surrounding you who need to see you pull through this and we know you will." Antonio said, holding her hand.

"She is going to be okay baby." Laura said, sitting on his lap.

"She's always been a fighter. I remember when she was little and we were on the trampoline and she fell off." Antonio said, smiling at the memory.

"What did she do?" Laura asked, looking at him.

"Got right back on even though she needed stitches from a cut on her arm." He said, laughing slightly.

"Of course she did. Just like she did when Shay and her were in the ambulance accident." Laura said.

"Yeah, back to work just one day after. Stay here with Gabs. I'm going to go pick the kids up and I need to go interrogate Voight." He said, standing up with her.

"Okay. Love you." She said, kissing him.

"Love you too." He replied, kissing her and then kissing Gabby's cheek. "Love you sis."

**District 21**

"Detective Dawson, how is your sister?" Officer Atwater asked, following him down to the interrogation rooms.

"Medical induced coma, considering they are worried about the blow to the head she copped from her beating." He said, walking through a door to the viewing room.

"He hasn't said anything. He's been waiting for you to come in." Officer Burgess said, standing next to Atwater.

"Thanks guys. I will take it frome here." he said, walking into the room to relieve Halstead and Lindsay.

"So how is she?" Voight asked, smirking a little.

"She died once on the way but we got her back. But from the beating you gave her she is in a medical induced coma. So why did you do it?" Antonio asked, looking him square in the eye.

"Hm, I thought that blow to head would of done it. I did it because I know she is close to Casey. He put my son in jail for no reason. He didn't know it was wrong." Voight said.

"Bullshit! You've been bailing your son out since the kid was fifteen. He just had to hit rock bottom before he killed or seriously injured someone, which he did. He caused a 16 year old boy to be paralyzed from the waist down." Antonio said, flipping the chair next to him.

"Do you want a confession?" Voight asked, looking up.

"You betcha I do. Scum like you deserve to be behind bars." Antonio said, getting in his face.

"I, Hank Voight, confess to attempted murder of Gabriela Dawson." He called out, as Burgess and Atwater walked into the room.

"I will see you at the trial." Antonio said, watching as they pulled him out the room.

**Lakeshore**

"Any changes?" Antonio asked, walking into his sister's room with Eva and Diego both carrying handmade get well cards.

"No. I know if you talk to her, her vitals spike. The doctor says it a good thing." Laura said, hugging both her children.

"That's an improvement in my books." He said, sitting down in the spare chair next to ther.

"Aunt Gabby please wake up soon. We love you." Diego said, hugging her slightly.

"See." Laura said, pointing to the spike in her vitals.

"That's a good sign so don't worry." Dr Holland said, coming in checking her charts.

"So she could wake up sooner than you thought?" She asked, looking up.

"Depends on her body and how fast she heals from the trauma to her body." Dr Holland said. "I will be back in a couple more hours."

**Firehouse 51**

"She better wake up soon." Mouch said, as they all sat around the table.

"Well if its good news, then Antonio messaged me saying that we should talk to her when we visit. Her vitals spike in the good way whenever you talk to her." Casey said, looking around the table.

"That is good news." Herrmann and Otis said, as they started another game of poker.

**Lakeshore**

"I suggest you go home and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow." Dr Holland said, making the last of her rounds that night.

"Come on. I'll come sit with her tomorrow when you're at work. Claire can look after the shop for a couple of days." Laura said referring to her assistant while standing up and picking Diego who was asleep up.

"Yeah. We're are no use to her if we are tired." Antonio agreed, silently wishing that he could stay all night.

**Next day**

"I can take the day off." Antonio said, following Eva and Diego into the kitchen.

"No. It was decided on last night. You take the kids to school before going to work, while I check in on the shop and head over to the hospital." Laura said, placing a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, well those pancakes better be to go because you two are going to make me late for work." Antonio said, watching them quickly grab a couple before running out the door with there school bags.

"I will let you know if there is any changes. Now go. Love you." Laura said, pushing him towards the door.

"Love you too." He replied, closing the door behind him.

**Lakeshore**

"How is she?" Matt asked, walking into Gabby's room.

"No changes since yesterday. They said when she comes out of the coma they will do a CT scan or and MRI scan." Laura said, sinking further into her seat to get comfortable.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, noticing it was after lunch.

"Yeah. I need a coffee though. You want anything?" She asked, standing up.

"No I'm right thanks." He said, taking the other seat next to Gabby's bed.

"I'll be back soon." She said, before leaving through the door.

"Hey Gabs. Everyone misses you at the firehouse. You will be back in no time, cracking jokes with Otis and Cruz, cooking with Mills, fighting with Severide and Shay. Just wake up soon." Matt said, kissing her hand and watching her vitals spike as he talked to her.

"Matt?" She whispered softly, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey. I'm glad to see you awake. How do you feel?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sore." She replied, closing her eyes against the brightness of the lights.

"Gabby, glad to see you awake." Dr Holland said, walking into the room and checking her charts. "We are going to take you for a scan and see what damage is there and what you're path of recovery we need to take."

**District 21**

"Anything on your sister yet?" asked Julie, Antonio's partner.

"Still in a coma. Her vitals spike when you talk to her though." He said, as they sat at their respective desks and filled in the paperwork from their last case.

"At least she can hear you." She said, as his phone rang.

"Dawson...I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks Matt." he said, standing up and pulling his jacket on.

"What's happened?" Jules asked, following him out to the car.

"She woke up." He replied, getting into the drivers side, while she got into the passenger seat.

**Lakeshore**

"Hey. Where is she?" Antonio asked, walking into her room.

"Scans. She will be back soon." Laura said, hugging him.

"Can I ask you all to wait outside please." Dr Holland said, walking into her room.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked, as they walked outside the door.

"Everything is perfect. No lasting damage at all. We just need to settle her back into her room." She said, as they watched her be wheeled back in. "You can come back in, in about five minutes."

**Five minutes later**

"You can go in now. She is going to be a bit groggy from the pain meds." Dr Holland said, watching as the family walked inside.

"Hey." Antonio said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." She replied, opening her eyes slightly.

"How you feeling?" Laura asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." She replied, getting a laugh out of all of them.

"Voight has been put away. We are waiting to hear on a trial date." Jules said, from the back of the group near the wall.

"I'm glad you caught the bastard." She said, smiling a little.

"I think we should let you rest." Laura said standing up and kissing her cheek, noticing that her eyes were drooping slowly.

"Good idea." Antonio said, also noticing, he also stood up and kissed her cheek. "We will be back later with the kids."

"I'll see you later. Going to go inform the guys." Matt said kissing her forehead.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Get better soon." Jules said, squeezing her hand and following her partner and everyone out of the hospital room as Gabby fell asleep.

**Firehouse 51**

"She is awake. There is no lasting damage and she should be home by next week." Matt said, walking into the common room where all the men were sitting.

"Ay! Thats great." They called with big smiles on their faces.

**Please read and review. Sorry its a bit late. Rememeber this story is AU**


	11. Released

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Next day**_

"Hey Gabs!" Laura smiled, walking into her hospital room.

"Hey." Gabby smiled, sitting up in her bed.

"So, I brought you some magazines and books. Oh and fresh fruit salad because I know what hospital food is like." Laura said, sitting on the edge of the bed with her.

"Awh thanks. How are the kids?" She asked, flicking through one with Laura.

"Good. Eva got an A on her English and Diego got a B on his science experiment." Laura said, showing a dress in one of the magazine.

"That's great. How is Antonio holding up?" She asked, knowing her brother doesn't talk about what he is feeling.

"He won't talk about it. But I know he wakes up in the middle of the night with cold sweats or screaming." Laura admitted.

"I will talk to him. I think I know why." Gabby said, as Dr Holland walked through the door.

"Good morning. You keep up these hospital visits and I might just have to get you and your family your own room." She joked, looking at the chart.

"Knowing mine and Antonio's jobs. You will be seeing us frequently." Gabby said.

"Well hopefully I don't see you an a hospital bed anymore." She said, putting the chart back and folding her arms.

"I don't do it on purpose. I have a dangerous job, no more dangerous than my brothers. You will see me bring patients to you or one of my fellow co-workers." Gabby said, looking up.

"Fair enough. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on your pain and if need be up your dosage." Dr Holland said, before taking her leave.

"Even though it doesn't need to be upped anymore." Gabby muttered, looking at Laura.

"You'll do as you're told if you want to go home." She said, smirking at her.

"I want to go home now, but I have to be here for another week." Gabby sighed, looking down.

"Time will fly trust me. Antonio said he will be here on his lunch break." Laura said, offering her some fruit salad.

"Thanks. Yeah if a case doesn't come up." Gabby said, taking a piece of watermelon.

"He will call you if he can't make it." Laura said, smiling to reassure her.

**Firehouse 51**

"How is our girl doing?" Boden asked, as they all sat down for lunch.

"Looking forward to getting out of hospital." Shay said, as she had visited her yesterday.

"Of course." Boden said, as Casey joined them.

"The doctors are surprised that she woke up from the coma earlier than they thought." Casey said, sitting down in between Severide and Otis.

"She is always a fighter." Herrmann said.

**District 21**

"So when she gettin outta hospital? Miss seein her round Molly's." Atwater asked, sitting on the edge of Antonio's desk.

"Next week sometime. Yeah I'm pretty sure her co-owners miss her too." He said, flipping through their latest case.

"I hear you're making the switch to the Intelligence Unit." He said, grabbing a chair.

"Yeah I need some more challenging cases." He said, as his partner Jules sat down in the desk next to him.

"I'm making the switch too. Need to keep an eye on you for Laura and Gabby." Jules said, laughing at his mock hurt.

"I'm not that bad." He said, laughing with her.

"You kiddin me? Making sure you don't get in trouble is a lot of work." Jules said, facing him in her chair.

"Wilhite! Your kids and husband are here!" Sergeant Platt called from the door.

"Send them in." She called back.

"Fine." She replied, before going back downstairs to the lobby to send them in.

"Mommy!" they yelled, running into her legs when she stood up.

"Hey my babies." She said, getting down to their level.

"When do you finish?" her husband asked, hugging her.

"5. I will be home to cook dinner if you need to get to shift." She said, watching as the kids talked with the other officers.

"I have the night off. So I thought that we could all go out for dinner." he said, smiling.

"Great idea." She replied.

**Lakeshore**

"Hey Gabs!" Antonio said, walking into her room.

"Hey." She said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"What you readin?" he asked, walking over to her bed.

"Uh I have no clue. Shay brought it." She replied, looking at it.

"Pride and Prejudice. Huh, nice choice." He said, looking at the cover.

"They won't even let me walk around." Gabby complained, putting the book down and crossing her legs.

"Good. I'm glad they aren't." He said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Gah, not you too." She said, leaning back.

"Hah. So how you feelin?" He asked, looking at one of the books.

"Good. Still sore though." She replied.

"Well yeah you got the hell beaten out of you." He said, looking down.

"Hm. How you doin?" she asked, looking at him.

"Good. Fine." He said unconvincingly.

"You know you can talk to me." She said as Laura walked through the door.

"Hey." She said, kissing Antonio's cheek and then Gabby's before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I know. I don't want to talk about it." He replied, before changing the subject to the kids.

**Next day-Dawson Household**

"Mommy, I heard Daddy yelling again last night." Diego said, after Antonio had left for work.

"I know sweetie." Laura said, kissing his head as Eva walked into the kitchen.

"I heard it to Mom." Eva said, hugging her.

"I know sweetie, he is just really worried about Aunt Gabby." Laura said, trying to find a way to explain it to them.

"Can we make him something please Mom?" Eva asked, hoping to get a chance to use her new drawing supplies.

"Sure sweetie. What are you going to do Diego?" Laura asked, watching her eldest run upstairs to grab her drawing supplies.

"I'm not sure yet. What do you think?" He asked, looking up at his mother.

"How about a drawing, or a painting." Laura suggested.

"Can I use my paint supplies?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. But we are going outside with them aren't we?" She asked, watching as they both came back with their stuff.

"Yes!" They yelled, before putting on their shoes and running out the back.

**District 21**

"How you holding up?" Jules asked, as she watched her tired partner walk to his desk.

"Yeah, I'm good." He lied, taking his jacket off and sitting down.

"Ok." She said, before turning back to her paperwork.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"Nothing." She replied.

"I need coffee. You want one?" He asked, standing up and heading towards the break room.

"Yeah sure." She replied, following.

"Don't trust me making one huh?" He joked, handing her a cup.

"No. I thought you might want to talk about what happened." She said, putting sugar in.

He sighed before replying, "I don't want to talk about. Gabby has tried, Laura has tried."

"It's eating you up inside. I can tell. I've seen this happen." Jules said, trying to argue her point.

"And I said, I'm fine. I don't need to talk about anything." He said, before walking out.

**Lakeshore**

"Hey. How you feelin?" Matt asked, walking into her hospital room.

"Great. They still won't let me out until Monday though." She replied, kissing him.

"Have you tried talking to Antonio?" He asked, sitting on the chair next to her.

"Yeah. He just shuts down. I'm worried about him." She said, looking across at him.

"I might have a go at talking to him." He said, as Laura walked into the hospital room with the kids.

"Hey guys." Gabby said, as both kids hugged her.

"Hey. Show Aunt Gabby what you made." Laura said, hugging her.

"Aw these are great. Did you make one for Dad too?" She asked, setting them up on the table next to her.

"Yeah. We are going to see him after." Eva said, sitting on the bed with her brother.

"He still isn't talking?" Gabby asked Laura.

"No. So we are going to go see him." She replied, also sitting down in another chair.

"I will come with you. See if he will talk to me." Matt said, looking at her.

"Yeah that would be a great idea." Laura agreed.

"When they letting you out?" Eva asked, looking at her Aunty.

"Monday." She replied.

"That's in two days. Are you coming to stay with us?" Diego asked hopefully.

"I hope so." Antonio said, walking through the door with Jules following.

"I can look after myself." She muttered.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with your family for a couple of weeks." Dr Holland said, walking into her room.

"Because you don't want to see me back in this hospital." Gabby said, remembering the lecture she got earlier.

"Exactly. I'm glad you remember." Dr Holland said, before leaving.

"It's etched into my head for eternity." She mumbled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Jules said, knowing what Gabby can be like.

"I feel great." She said.

"We can tell." Matt said, laughing with them.

"So when is the trial?" Gabby asked, looking at Antonio.

"They are still working out all the details. And I'd rather not talk about it." He said, standing behind Laura.

"Well I do. You can't avoid it forever." Gabby said, sighing.

"I can damn well try." He replied, before leaving the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Matt said, before following him out the door.

**Hospital grounds**

"What's up?" Matt asked, sitting next to Antonio on the bench.

"Nothing. They just won't drop the subject, I just don't want to talk about it." Antonio said, looking at the ground.

"You thought maybe they were worried about you. I know that Laura hears you wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares." Matt said, looking at him.

"Well they shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine." He said. "I have to get back to work, give Gabs a hug for me."

"Sure. Wanna go for a beer after work?" He asked, before he left.

"Sure." He replied, before making his way towards the squad car.

**Gabby's room**

"Where's Antonio?" Jules and Gabby asked, when Matt came back into the room without him.

"Waiting for you in the car." Matt replied, hugging Gabby. "He said to give you a hug."

"Huh. Did he say anything?" Jules asked, standing up.

"That you shouldn't worry about him." Matt said, sitting down.

**Firehouse 51**

"When she being released?" Shay asked, sitting on the couch next to Cruz.

"Monday." He replied, walking into the kitchen.

"That's great. Bring her around when she gets released." Herrmann said, walking into the common room.

"Yeah if Antonio lets her out of the house." Matt said, sitting down.

**Dawson household**

"Hey. I'm home." Antonio said, walking through the door that night.

"Hey babe. Kids are at friends for the night." Laura said, as she cooked dinner.

"Relaxing night in." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. How was your day?" Laura asked, as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Quiet. No new cases, just some paperwork." He replied, sitting on the counter.

"That's good." She replied, looking up from the stir fry she was cooking.

"Yeah. How is Gabby?" he asked, stealing at bit of meat.

"She's good. Can't wait to get out of that hospital though." Laura said, slapping his hand.

"I bet." He replied.

"Can we talk about what happens in the middle of the night?" Laura asked carefully.

"If you want." He replied, looking down.

"What happens?" she asked, letting it simmer.

"Voight kills Gabby, then he comes after my family. I can't let that happen." He said, admitting the nightmares he's been having.

"Oh baby, that's not going to happen. His trial is coming up soon and he will go away for a very long time." Laura said, kissing his head.

"I know." he replied, jumping off the counter.

"You thought about going to see a psychologist?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're right, I will make an appointment with the psychologist at district 21." Antonio said kissing her forehead.

**Lakeshore-Monday**

"You ready to go home?" Dr Holland asked, walking into her hospital room.

"Yeah I am. My brother is on his way now." She said, standing up from the chair with her duffel bag.

"I'm here." he said, running through the door.

"Nearly didn't make it did ya?" Gabby asked, signing the paperwork.

"Traffic." he replied, grabbing her bag.

"Can I go now?" She asked, handing back the signed paperwork.

"Take it easy for the next few days. I want to see you again next week for a check up. And no work for two weeks." Dr Holland said, receiving the papework.

"Ok." She said, standing up.

**Please read and review. Sorry its a bit late. Rememeber this story is AU**


	12. Lectures and Cooking

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD!**_

**Dawson Household**

"Remember what the doctor said." Antonio said, for the fifth time on their way home.

"Antonio, you give me the lecture one more time and I will shove my boot up where the sun don't shine." She said, as they walked into the kitchen where Laura was making lunch.

"Thought it was you two." She said, kissing Antonio on the way to the fridge.

"Go sit down." He said to Gabby who was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"I am." She replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Antonio, back off a little." Laura warned as she passed him.

"Just sayin. Maybe you should go lay down instead." He said, looking at Gabby.

"You kidding me right? I don't need to lay down. I'm fine." She said, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Okay, okay. You win." He said, smirking a little bit.

"Hah! I want to go see the guys at the firehouse." She said, looking down at the counter top.

"No." "Yes." Antonio and Laura said at the same time.

"I'm going with Laura on this one." Gabby said, laughing.

"You heard the doctor. No work for two weeks." Antonio said, as Eva and Diego came running through the door.

"Yeah, but she didn't say I couldn't go visit them." Gabby said, hugging both kids.

"One, let her go see them Antonio and two, out of the kitchen." Laura said, pushing her husband around the counter.

"But Diego is allowed in the kitchen." Antonio pouted, looking at him.

"Yeah but Dad, I'm cute. That's what Mom always says anyway." Diego said, sitting at the kitchen table with his homework.

"Do your homework." Antonio said, as his phone rang.

"Hello...I'll be there in five." He said, before hanging up and grabbing his jacket.

"Work?" Laura asked, looking up from the pot of sauce.

"Yeah, they have a break in one of our cases." He said.

"Be careful." Gabby and Laura said at the same time.

"I will." Antonio said, kissing them both on the cheek before kissing the kids heads and walking out of the door.

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey guys." Gabby said, walking through the common room.

"Dawson!" Shay yelled, running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Hey." The guys said, pulling her into a hug as well.

"Hey, wow Kelly Severide actually hugs people." Gabby joked, lightly punching him.

"You keep going and there will be no more hugs." He said, going to sit back down with the rest of squad.

"Yes sir." She said, before joining truck and Shay at the other table.

"Oh Dawson, this is your replacement Rafferty." Shay said, pointing to the women across from them.

"Nice to meet you." Gabby said, sticking her hand out to the other women.

"Mhm." She replied, before turning back to the magazine she was reading.

"Where's Casey?" She asked, looking around for the truck lieutenant who was also her boyfriend.

"His office." Otis said, before throwing a dirty look at Cruz who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Problem with my cooking?" Cruz asked, looking at him.

"It's weird." Otis replied, before joining him in the kitchen.

"You're weird." He replied.

"What are you cooking?" Dawson asked, walking up to them.

"It's an original Dominican recipe. Here try." Cruz said, offering the spoon to her.

"Here, might want to take a napkin." Otis said, handing it to her.

"Thanks. Alright, let me at it. See how bad it really is." She said, taking what was offered to her on the spoon.

"Eugh." She said, spitting into the napkin and grabbing a glass of water.

"It just needs some work." Cruz said, adding safron to it.

"NO! Let me cook." Gabby said, stopping him from adding more.

"Okay." He said, before taking off the apron.

"First I want you to take this outside to cool and then throw it out. And I will cook some Paella." She replied, handing him the steaming pot.

"What ingredients do you need?" Otis asked, opening the cupboards.

"Chicken stock, saffron, chorizo sausages, chicken thigh fillet, green tiger prawns, brown onion, red capsicum, rice, tomatoe, paprika and frozen peas." Laura said, walking into the kitchen with the needed ingrdients.

"Hey, thanks for bringing the ingredients." Gabby said, quickly hugging her before they got stuck into cooking lunch.

**An hour later**

"Lunch is served." Gabby said, placing the pot onto the counter where the men and women were lined up ready.

"Smells great!" Casey said, grabbing some and taking a seat next to Boden.

"I should cook this for dinner tonight." Laura said to Gabby as everyone but Rafferty grabbed a bowl.

Gabby smiled at her while replacing the empy pot with another one.

Everyone was waiting and looking at Rafferty, waiting to see what she does.

"No thanks." She said, before grabbing an apple and walking out the door.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Gabby said, following her out the door.

**Outside**

"What's your problem?" Gabby asked, standing in front her with her arms crossed.

"I know I am only a temporary replacement but seriously I know what shoes I gotta fill for the next two weeks. The only one more loved around here than that damn dog is you. Trust me, I've heard it from everyone. That's what I've walked into and I'm dealing with it. But it isn't going to help me if you come to the firehouse while you are out of work for the next two weeks." Rafferty said.

"Nope, yep. Done. I'll be outta the way once I say goodbye to everyone." Gabby replied, turning around and heading back inside.

"Hey. You okay?" Shay asked, as Gabby walked through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired, so I might head home. I'll see you guys later." Gabby said, before turning and leaving brushing past Rafferty on the way out.

**Dawson Household**

"Gabby. You okay?" Laura asked, walking into the guest room.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just tired." She replied, smiling.

"Antonio said he will be home soon." Laura said, sitting on the bed next to Gabby.

"Okay. Where are the two little devils?" She asked, sitting up.

"Outside, playing in the cubby." Laura replied.

"Of course." Gabby laughed, remembering that her and Antonio had a cubby house when they were younger.

"Want to talk about what happened at the firehouse? I know something happened between you and Rafferty." Laura said.

"Not really. Nothing I can't handle." Gabby replied, as they made their way downstairs.

"Well, they boys have asked us to go back and cook them something tomorrow as well. They are just ordering in dinner." Laura said, as she stirred the Paella.

"I might stay home and read or something." Gabby said, chopping the capsicum.

"If you want to." Laura said, as Antonio walked through the door.

"Hey. What's cookin?" He asked, kissing Laura.

"Paella. Don't touch." Laura said, kissing him back.

"No fun." He said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Want one?" Laura asked, passing one to Gabby.

"Hmm..Yeah thanks." She said as she pulled out of her daydream.

"You okay?" Antonio asked, looking at her carefully.

"Yep, fine." She replied, chopping the onion.

"Ok." He replied, as Laura sent him the look that said 'Don't push it buster.'

"I'm going to go outside." Gabby said, before making her way out the back door.

"What happened?" He asked, looking towards Laura.

"We went to the firehouse and we cooked lunch for them, and she went out to talk to her temporary replacement, when she came back in she said she was and was going home. She won't even go to the firehouse tomorrow." Laura explained, sitting down next to him.

"That's weird." He replied, as they looked out at the kids and Gabby playing soccer together.

**Next Day**

"Dad!" Eva called, running down the stairs.

"What?" he replied, turning to face her as she came into the living room.

"Can you sign this for me? It's for a field trip to the Science Museum." She said, handing him the permission slip.

"Sure." He replied, pulling a pen off the table and signing it for her.

"Thanks. Aunt Gabby hasn't come out of her room yet." Eva said, taking the paper.

"I will go talk to her. Now go, before you miss the bus." He said, kissing her head.

**Upstairs**

"Gabby, you awake?" Antonio asked, knocking her door.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked, rolling over to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She replied.

"Okay. Well Laura is going down to 51 today if you want to go." He said, standing up.

"No I'm right thanks." She replied, as he kissed her forehead and left.

**Downstairs**

"She won't go?" She asked, as Antonio came into the kitchen.

"No. I will talk to you at lunch, otherwise I'm going to be late for work." He said, kissing her goodbye before leaving.

**Please read and review. Sorry its a bit late. Rememeber this story is AU**


	13. Baking and work

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD!**_

**Later that day-Dawson Family Bakery**

"Hey babe." Antonio said, walking into the bakery at lunch.

"Hey yourself, Gabby is at home. Cleaning." Laura said, kissing him as she walked past to stock up the bread with freshly cooked.

"I figured. Its either clean or cook when she was stressed." He said, sitting on the counter.

"Get off the counter. Yeah I remember. Remember the time we came over for family dinner and the whole kitchen was filled with cupcakes and different muffins." Laura said, wiping down the counter.

"I remember. I also remember she wouldn't talk to anyone but you." He said, grabbing a biscuit out of the glass cabinet.

"Yeah. Take these back with you, I made too many. I'm sure District 21 would appreciate them." She said, handing him a couple of Tupperware containers.

"I'm sure they would." He said, peeking in the box.

"I'm going to try and get her to go to 51 again." Laura said, as she closed up for lunch.

"Let me know how it goes. Love you." Antonio said, kissing her as they walked towards their cars.

"I will. Love you too." She said, before getting in her car and driving off.

**Dawson Family Household**

"Hey Gabs." Laura said, as she walked through to the kitchen where Gabby sat decorating yet another cupcake.

"Hey Laur, uh I kinda been on a baking spree." Gabby said, looking around at the numerous cupcakes on the table.

"I knew you would. I was thinking if you wanted to come with me and drop them off at 51?" She asked, as she started packing them into tupperware containers.

"No thanks. I might take a walk around the neighbourhood." She said, helping her.

"I could really use your help though. And I'm sure Matt would like to see you." Laura said, looking at her.

"Can I tell you something?" Gabby asked, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Of course you can." Laura said, sitting down.

"My temporary replacement doesn't want me at 51 for the next two weeks because in her words_, 'I know what shoes I gotta fill for the next two weeks. The only one more loved around here than that damn dog is you. Trust me, I've heard it from everyone. That's what I've walked into and I'm dealing with it. But it isn't going to help me if you come to the firehouse', _so I'm trying to kind of avoid visiting as much as possible." Gabby explained, looking down at her hands.

"Sweetie, look at me. Don't listen to her, it's where your other family is. She can't take that away from you. You can visit as much as you like. Are you coming?" Laura said, standing up and grabbing some containers.

"Thanks Laur, yeah I'm coming." She said, grabbing the rest of the containers and following her out of the house.

**Firehouse 51**

"I'm glad they are on a run, yet I want to see Shay." Gabby said, as she sat with Matt in his office.

"Baby, don't worry about it. She treats Shay like she is a doormat." Matt said, explaining how Rafferty treats Shay.

"I can't believe it." Gabby said, as the door opened to reveal Shay on the other side.

"Casey, Chief-Hey Gabs! Glad to see you back here." Shay exclaimed, bring her into a hug.

"Yeah, I was just really tired yesterday." Gabby said, smiling.

"Well, Boden wants to see you in his office. Come and say hi to the others." Shay said, dragging Gabby out to the common room.

"Hey. Can you help me with these containers?" Laura asked from the kitchen when she saw her sister-in-law be dragged into the common room.

"Sure." Gabby said, walking past Rafferty who was sitting with the men at the long table.

"Hey Dawson, you're a great cook. Did you ever think about becoming a chef?" Mills asked from his spot next to Herrmann and Cruz who nodded in agreement.

"When I was little I did, but when I was in junior high I realized I wanted to help people like my mother and father. And Antonio." She explained, as they found space in the fridge for what they cooked.

"How nice. I might just shed a tear." Rafferty said, sarcasm dripping on the end of her sentence.

"Don't be a bitch Rafferty." Shay said, walking into the kitchen and took a cupcake.

"Hm." She replied, before turning back to her magazine.

"Hey all. Chief around?" Antonio asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Detective Dawson, to what do we owe this pleasure." Herrmann said, slapping the man on the back.

"Just need to talk to the chief about some gang violence in this area and what he should be aware of." He said, walking into the kitchen and kissing Laura on the cheek.

"Well his office is that way, not in the kitchen." Rafferty said, not looking up from her book.

"Leave him alone." Gabby said, walking out to grab another container.

"Gabs leave it." Antonio said, taking a cupcake.

"Fine." She replied, slamming the door on the fridge.

"Ooh, someone has a temper." She said, flipping through the pages.

"Boden is in his office talking to Casey." Otis said, ignoring Rafferty.

"Thanks. What time will you be home?" He asked the girls.

"About 2.30. Why? You thinking of coming home early today?" Laura said, turning to look at him slightly.

"Probably. Depends what paperwork and cases we complete today." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"If you don't mind, I don't really want to see you two making out in the kitchen," Rafferty said, sending them a glare.

"Watch it." Antonio said, looking at her before kissing Gabby's cheek.

"You can't talk to me like that." Rafferty said, as he walked past.

"Chicago PD, Intelligence Unit." He said, showing his badge before making his way down the hall to Boden's office.

"You're brothers a cop?" Rafferty asked, looking at Gabby.

"Yeah. Has been since he came back from his tour with the Marines." Gabby said, as they prepped something for lunch.

"Huh." She said, turning back to the table.

"I'm going to go outside, I need some fresh air." Gabby said, putting down the knife and leaving via the side door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Rafferty called.

**Outside**

"Laura said I might find you out here." Matt said, finding Gabby leaning against the wall.

"Here I am." She said, as he leaned next to her.

"You okay babe?" He asked, hugging her to his side.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just needed some fresh air." She replied, hugging him around his waist.

"So I have Saturday off, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with Eva and Diego and let Laura and Antonio have a day together." Matt said, even though he had organised it with Laura and Antonio earlier.

"Yeah I would like that." Gabby smiled, kissing him.

_'Truck 81...Squad 3...Ambulance 61...Battalion 25...Apartment fire.' Dispatched called over the PA system._

"That's me. I will talk to you later. I love you." Matt said, before running off towards where the rigs were parked.

"Love you too." She said, as she made her way back inside.

**Dawson Family Household-That night**

"Hey guys, what do you think of spending time with Matt and Aunt Gabby on Saturday?" Laura asked as she cleaned up from dinner.

"Awesome!" They yelled, before going upstairs to complete the homework they had left over from before dinner.

"I don't like that Rafferty girl." Antonio said, sitting at the breakfast bar with a beer.

"Neither do I." Gabby said, sitting down next to him.

**Please read and review. Sorry its a bit late and this chapter isn't longer. Rememeber this story is AU**


	14. Teasing and Joking

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD!**_

"Seriously, I think she is up to something." Antonio said, looking at her.

"Antonio, you think that about everyone. You're a cop!" Gabby said, staring back at him.

"I'm telling you, she is up to something. I don't know what." He replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"You keep telling yourself that." She replied, before going upstairs.

**Firehouse 51**

"What's your problem?" Shay asked, as they re-stocked the rig.

"Excuse me?" Rafferty replied, looking up from the other end of the rig.

"I asked, what is your problem? You were such a bitch earlier when the Dawson's were here." Shay said, staring at her.

"I have no problem." She replied, looking down at what she was doing.

"Mhm." Shay said, looking back at her medikit.

**Common room**

"Where is Rafferty?" Chief Boden asked, walking into the common room.

"Out in the rig with Shay re-stocking." Cruz replied, taking a smoking piece of toast out of the toaster.

"Send her in." Boden said, before walking back to his office.

"Rafferty! Chief wants to see you in his office." Herrmann called out the door.

**Boden's office**

"What was that about?" Boden asked after she had entered his office and closed the door.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"When Gabriela, Laura and Antonio were here." He replied, sitting down behind his desk.

"Sir, I work better when the PIC I am temporarily replacing for two weeks isn't popping in and out all the time." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hm, well you can't stop her from coming here. It's her firehouse as much as it is yours. If I hear anymore fighting between the two of you, I will be taking this further." Boden said before dismissing her.

"Yes Chief." She replied before leaving through the door behind her.

**Dawson Household**

"Got another message from Casey, he said-" Laura started before Gabby cut her off.

"Let me guess, Cruz burnt dinner?" She asked, looking at her.

"Yeah exactly." Laura laughed while typing back.

"I better go save the men and women of 51 from food poisoning." Gabby said, standing up and putting her shoes on.

"Do you want help?" Laura asked, leaning on the counter next to Antonio.

"Bring the kids if you want, I'm sure they would love to see the station again." Gabby said, as they both came running in.

"Can we?" they asked, Diego going to Laura and Eva going to Antonio.

"Yeah. Go get your coats." Laura sighed, grabbing her bag.

**Firehouse 51**

"Cruz, what were you trying to cook this time?" Gabby asked, walking up to him in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure myself. I think its chili." He replied, looking in the pot.

"I'm definitely not tasting it then." She replied, handing him the steaming pot to take outside. "I will make another one."

"Good idea." He said, before taking it outside.

"Hey guys." Matt said, walking up to the kids who were standing next to Laura in the kitchen.

"Hey Matt. Can you show us the trucks again?" Diego asked, looking up with excitement.

"Sure bud. You coming too Eva?" Matt asked the young girl.

"Sure." She replied, following him out onto the Apparatus floor.

**Apparatus floor**

"Hey guys. You wanna see squad 3 instead?" Severide asked, walking up to them.

"Hey Kelly, after we see 61." They said, before running off towards the ambulance.

"Sounds like they love the ambulance more than the other two." Severide commented following the two as Antonio walked out of the common room.

"Where are the terrible two?" Antonio asked as they stood next to squads table.

"Headed towards the ambulance." Matt said, as they walked towards the back where the door were open.

"Do you lot own these two?" Rafferty asked, pointing to Eva and Diego.

"Those two are my kids." Antonio said, watching as Eva and Diego ran off towards truck with Matt following behind.

"Well should they be here?" She asked, folding her arms.

"They can be here. They've got permission." Antonio said, before walking off.

**Common room**

"Hey. Whatcha making?" Casey asked, kissing Gabby on the cheek.

"Chili." She replied, turning away from the pot.

"Smells good." He said, hoisting himself up onto the counter next to her.

"Get off the counter." Laura said, throwing a cloth at him as Eva and Diego ran into the common room.

"Yes ma'am." he replied, jumping off and walking towards the long table.

"Where's your father?" Laura asked, Diego and Eva just looked at each other and back to Laura.

"We don't know." They replied, before also taking at seat the table.

"I believe you lost something." Rafferty said, walking into the common room with Antonio behind her.

"Where was he? He didn't seem lost to me. It was quite peaceful." Gabby said, smirking.

"Haha. I somehow managed to get trapped in the back of 61." Antonio said, walking up behind Eva and Diego.

"Hey Daddy." They said innocently.

"I hope you're not trying to blame innocent Eva and Diego?" Herrmann asked.

"They are angels and innocent when they are sleeping." Antonio said, poking them both.

"Sometimes. I hear them trying to yell and scream at each other in their dreams." Laura said, stirring the chili.

"Don't surprise me." Gabby said, as she got plates ready.

_"Ambulance 61...Squad 3..Car accident." Dispatched called over the PA._

"Save us some." Shay said before running off towards the Apparatus floor.

"Don't even think about it." Antonio said, watching Gabby look out the door.

"Shush." She replied, before turning back to the chili.

"You were right. It was quite peaceful, they should of taken him with them." Laura commented, laughing with Gabby.

"You wish." He replied, kissing her cheek. "Smells good."

"You're just saying that to get yourself out of trouble." Gabby said, setting bowls out on the counter.

"You got that right." He replied, before taking a seat next to Eva and Diego.

**An hour later**

"Did you save us some?" Shay asked, walking into the common room where Laura was doing the dishes with Gabby.

"Seriously Antonio, out of the the kitchen." Laura said, pushing him towards the table where they were playing cards.

"But I could be more useful helping you." He said, kissing her cheek.

"No, out of the kitchen. You will break something in a minute." She replied, staring at him.

"You too Matt." Gabby said, looking at him.

"You kiddin right? It's only Antonio that burns bread." Matt said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm serious." She laughed, washing the bowls.

"Of course you are. Come on, let's leave the ladies to their kitchen work." Matt said, slapping Antonio on the back.

"Yeah. You and I can have a talk." Antonio said, following him towards the door.

"Oh boy." Matt gulped, sending a sideways glance at Gabby and Laura who were smirking.

**Apparatus floor**

"I'm glad that Gabby is happy, thats all I want for her. I want to know if you are going to do right by her?" He asked, as they sat down at Squads table.

"I will never hurt her purposely. I love her and I'm mad at myself for not realizing it earlier." He said, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Bueno. ¿La herida y usted tendrá un montón de gente poderosa detrás de ti." Antonio said, looking at him.

"English please. Gabby does the same if she means something. Says it in Spanish." Matt said, giving him a look.

"Good. You hurt her and you will have a lot of powerful people after you." Antonio said, translating it to English.

"I know. Should of heard our parents the first time she swore in Spanish. Grounded for a month." Antonio laughed.

"How old was she?" He asked, laughing with him.

"15." He replied, as truck 81 joined them.

"I see Truck has taken over Squads table." Severide joked as he joined them also.

"You got that right." Matt said, passing the cards to Severide.

"I see this is where they hold the girls club." Shay said, as the girls joined them.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Antonio. Vístete como una chica que eres." Gabby said, smiling at her brother.

"¡Cosas. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho a Gabriela a vestirse como una chica? Pero, ¿me escuchas? No. Usted todavía usan jeans y pantalones deportivos." Antonio replied, throwing a pen at her.

"Voy a decirle a mamá." She replied, throwing it back as they all stared at them like they had grown an extra head.

"English." Otis said, looking between the two.

"They get carried away too easily." Laura said, as Antonio's phone rang.

"Hello? Great. See you then." He said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Gabby asked, looking at him.

"They have set a hearing date." He replied, putting his phone way.

"When?" Matt asked, holding Gabby's hand tightly.

"Next month of the 15th." He replied, looking between the two.

"Thats great. He will definitely go away for a long time." Shay said, sitting down next to Severide.

**Please read and review. Sorry its a bit late and this chapter isn't longer. Rememeber this story is AU. I've had a writers block. But I'm back. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter feel free to PM me or leave a Review :)**


	15. Rescuing

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD! Slight spoiler for 2x10 Not Like This**_

**Firehouse 51**

_"Truck 81...Squad 3...Battalion 25...Ambulance 61. House fire." Dispatched called over PA system._

"Let's go!" Casey called, as they ran towards the rigs.

**House fire**

"Otis, Mouch, Hermann. Be ready with the aerial. Mills, Cruz you're with me." Casey called, as they swung their gear on.

"Copy that Liuetenant." They replied, as they split up into the two teams.

"Clarke, Capp. Let's go." Severide called, as they ran into the building.

"Severide, you take the bottom floor. My team will go up to the second floor. Mouch, Herrmann we need a vent." Casey called, through his radio.

"Copy that Lieutenant." they replied.

**Upstairs**

"Fire department, call out!" Casey yelled, as he made his way through the hall.

"In here, please help me." A woman calls out from a room to his left.

"Stand away from the door." He yelled, before kicking in the door.

"Oh thank god. Please get my baby." She said, grabbing onto him.

"Ma'am, I need you to come with me." Mills said, guiding the woman to the door.

"The other rooms are clear." Cruz said, walking into the room.

"Copy that Cruz, help me find the child." Casey said, as they started moving bits of debris.

**Dawson Household**

"Antonio, you know you can't keep me inside forever. I do have to get back to work sometime." Gabby said, following her brother into the kitchen.

"I know. And you can go back next week, like the doctor said." He replied, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"What am I gonna do between now and next week?" She complained sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Read, cook, help Laura at the bakery, visit 51." He replied, leaning on the counter next to her.

"I think thats a great idea." Laura said, turning from the stove to face them.

"Which part? What Antonio said or me going back to work." Gabby replied, looking up.

"Helping at the bakery. I could do with some extra hands in the kitchen." Laura said, smirking a little.

"Okay, okay. I will help out at the bakery." Gabby said, giving in.

"Good girl. Now I have to get to work, come on Diego, Eva! Let's go." Antonio called up the stairs.

**House fire**

"Lieutenant! Over here!" Cruz called from one side of the room.

"Cruz! Casey! I want you out of there now. The smoke is turning black." Boden called through the radio.

"Copy that Chief. Cruz I want you out of here." Casey said, pulling the younger man towards the door.

"No Lieutenant, we go out here together." Cruz said, following Casey over to the crib where the baby layed.

"I've got the baby. Let's go." Casey said, huddling the child in his turnout gear.

"Casey! Be careful!" Cruz said from behind as more and more debris started falling.

"Ah!" Casey yelled, as beam fell on him.

"Firefighter down! I repeat firefighter down." Cruz yelled into his radio, as he tried to lift the beam off Casey and the baby.

"Severide's on his way. Cruz get out." Chief called back.

"On 3 lift. 1...2...3." Severide said, as they lifted the beam together and moved it.

"Make sure an ambulance is on stand by." Severide said, as he supported Casey on him while Cruz took the baby from him.

"Copy that. Bring them out safely." Boden replied.

**Outside**

"Let's get him on a gurney." Shay said, pulling it over to them.

"I'm going with you." Severide said, climbing into the back of the ambulance with Shay.

"Go." Boden said, slamming the doors close.

**On route to Lakeshore**

"Come on Casey, don't give up. Think of Gabby." Severide said, as Casey struggled.

**Dawson Family Bakery.**

"See you later." Gabby said, as she finished serving the last customer as Antonio walked through the door. "Hey."

"Hey. Can you sit down for a minute." Antonio said, leading her over to a table.

"What's going on Antonio?" She asked, looking at him worried.

"Sit down first." He replied, pushing her gently into a chair.

"Antonio, just tell me." She said, as Laura walked into the room from the kitchen.

"It's Casey. He's at Lakeshore. A beam fell on him during a call to a house fire." Antonio said, watching her face fall.

"We need to go now." Gabby said, standing up quickly and walking towards the door.

"Gabby, he's in surgery. It could be hours." Antonio said, following her to her car.

"I don't care Antonio. If you're not coming then fine." She replied, unlocking the door.

"No, you are not driving." He said, grabbing her keys and putting them in his jacket pocket.

"Fine, I'll walk." She replied, slamming the door closed.

"I will drive you." He replied, leading her towards his car.

"I will meet you there." Laura said, closing his door.

**Lakeshore**

"Where is he?" Gabby asked, running into the waiting room to find everyone sitting there.

"Gabby. He's in surgery, they haven't said much." Boden said, standing up and holding onto her upper arms.

"What injuries does he have?" She asked, looking at Shay.

"Broken ribs, the beam hit him on his back and the back of his head." She replied, looking down at her feet.

"Will he be okay?" She asked, looking around at her collegues.

"We won't know until he is out of surgery." Cruz said, leaning back in his chair.

"Did they say which OR?" she asked.

"No but-" Boden said, as she took off towards the OR's.

"Gabby!" Antonio said, grabbing her before she could go far.

"Antonio let me go!" She yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.

"No, let's sit down and wait." Antonio said, leading her over to the couch in the waiting room.

"Let me go." She sobbed, falling onto the couch next to him.

"Oh Gabby," Shay said, sitting next to her and hugging her close.

"He has to be okay." She said, looking at her best friend.

"And he will be." Severide spoke up, looking over at her.

She sighed and leaned on Antonio's shoulder to wait.

**1 hour later.**

"Hey, I'm sorry I took so long." Laura said, walking into the waiting room to find Gabby asleep and the rest of the crew sitting there looking at either the floor or wall.

"He's still in surgery." Antonio said, shifting Gabby's head back on his shoulder.

"How is Gabby holding up?" Laura asked, sitting on the other side of him.

"Cried herself to sleep." Shay responded, looking up at her.

"Did they say how long they will be?" she asked, trying to get comfortable.

"No unfortunately." Boden said, watching as doctor's passed but didn't come in. "I've said this before and I will say it again."

Everyone looked at him.

"Every thought and prayer needs to be directed down that hallway." He replied, everyone nodded and looked back to the floor or the wall.

**Please read and review. Sorry its a bit late and this chapter isn't longer. Rememeber this story is AU. I've had a few things happen in the family, but I'm back. if anyone has any ideas feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks and enjoy :) xo**


	16. Surgery and Coma

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD! **_

**6 hours later**

"Family of Matthew Casey?" Dr Franton asked, walking into the waiting room where the team was waiting.

"Is he okay?" Severide asked, jumping up while Gabby still slept.

"The surgery we did was risky, we had to release some intercranial fluid that was building. If left any longer he would of had permenant brain damage, luckily he was brought in as quickly as he was. He has some broken ribs, we've put him into an induced coma to let his body heal from the trauma. I suggest that you all go home and sleep. Come back tomorrow." Dr Franton said, before taking her leave.

"You heard the doctor, go home and get some sleep. All of you." Boden said, as the crew remained where they were seated.

"We should wake Gabby up and let her know." Shay said, looking over at her best friend.

"You guys go ahead. I don't think she will be leaving anytime soon." Laura saidm looking at her sister-in-law.

"Keep us updated." Boden said, as they left. Except for Antonio, Laura, Gabby, Severide and Shay.

"Gabs." Antonio said, gently waking her.

"What? Is Matt okay?" She asked, tears instantly welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. They had to release some intercranial fluid that was building on the inside of his skull. He has some broken ribs, they've put him into an induced coma to let his body heal." Severide said gently.

"When can I see him?" She asked, looking at them all.

"Doctor said to come back tomorrow." Shay said, hugging her.

"I'm staying." Gabby said, leaning back on the couch.

"We are going home. No arguments." Antonio said, helping her stand.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Shay said, kissing her cheek.

Antonio and Laura lead Gabby to their cars and got in. "I don't think I can sleep tonight." Gabby said, looking out the passenger window as Chicago passed by.

"Try to. I know you're worried, but you have to look after yourself too." Antonio said, looking sideways at her as they drove.

"I know." She said, as they pulled into Antonio and Laura's driveway behind Laura's car.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Antonio said, as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey, there you are." Laura said, as they walked into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Always." Antonio said, kissing her cheek before sitting next to the kids at the table.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to go shower." Gabby said, before walking upstairs towards the bathroom.

"How is she holding up?" Laura asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You know Gabs, she won't talk about it." Antonio said, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to her." Laura said, before heading in the direction of the stairs.

**Upstairs**

"Hey Gabby, can I come in?" Laura asked, knocking on the closed guest room door.

"Yeah." She called back while sitting on the middle of the bed.

"You should eat something." Laura said, sitting next to her.

"I know, I'm just not hungry." She replied, looking down at her hands.

"Have a shower, come downstairs and I will cooking something up for you." Laura said, standing up.

"I can't lose him. Not now." Gabby said as she began to sob.

"Oh Gabs, he's going to be fine." Laura said, trying to soothe her.

"I hope so. Can you come with me tomorrow?" She asked, wiping away her remaining tears.

"Of course." Laura said, brushing her hair back.

"Thankyou." Gabby said, hugging her.

**Next day**

"Morning." Gabby said, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Aunt Gabby." Eva and Diego said, hugging her.

"How you feeling?" Antonio asked, hugging her.

"I'm okay. Smells good." She said, taking a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"I have to get to work. I will ring you later." Antonio said, giving them all a kiss.

"Are you sure you want to see Matt this morning?" Laura asked, as she packed the kids lunch boxes.

"Positive" replied Gabby, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Okay. We will drop the kids off and head over to Lakeshore." Laura said, planning out their morning.

"Okay." Gabby said, looking at her thankfully.

**Lakeshore**

"Just remember, he is on a ventilator as we still have him in an induced coma." Dr Franton said, as they stopped outside Room 460.

"Thankyou." Gabby said, before the doctor left.

**Gabby's POV**

Here I am, standing outside the door to his hospital room, a place he should never have ended up in. Damn, maybe I should of waited until he was awake. Oh well, we are here now. I open the door and walk in slowly. He looks so peaceful and cute.

"Hey Matt, you need to get better soon. I love you." I say as I take a seat next to his bed. "I need you to wake up for me."

I sit there for a while longer when a nurse comes in to take his vitals.

"I'll be back tonight or tomorrow." I said, kissing his forehead before leaving.

**Laura's POV**

I watch as Gabby walked into his hospital room, sadly like she is expecting to see him not there. I wait outside for her, so she can have some space with him.

**End of POV**

"How is he?" Laura asked, as Gabby walked out of the room.

"His vitals have improved, but he still looks the same as yesterday. They will start to bring him out of his coma." Gabby said, as they the walk back to the parking lot.

"That's good. My assistant has the shop covered today, so I thought that we could head to 51 and update them." Laura said, as they got into the car.

"Sounds great." Gabby said, smiling for the first time in the last two days.

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey Dawson!" Cruz yelled, as they walked into the common room.

"Hey guys." She replied, hugging them all and giving a small smile to Rafferty, who gave her a scowl in return.

"How is our Lieutenant?" Herrmann asked, as Gabby and Laura sat down at the table with the rest of the crew.

"Vitals have improved since last night. He still looks the same as yesterday, they should start to bring him out of the coma in the next couple of days." Gabby said, looking at their happy faces at the news.

"That's the best news we've heard all day." Boden said, joining them.

"Very good news. We are going to go see him after shift tomorrow." Severide said, sitting next to Shay.

"He would like that." Gabby said as Otis stood up and walked to the kitchen to start lunch.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked curiously.

"Going to start lunch." He said, looking around the corner from the fridge.

"Oh no you're not cooking. Last time you cooked it turned pink." Gabby said, walking quickly to the kitchen and pushing Otis out. "What happened to Mills cooking?"

"He made it to Squad." Severide said, as Mills joined them.

"Congratualtions. Doesn't mean you need to stop cooking, doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us just because you're the youngest to make Squad and doesn't mean you need to be cocky." Dawson said, patting his shoulders.

"Thankyou. And I will take that under advice once again." Mills said, smiling at her.

"Mhm." Gabby said, as she started cutting tomatoes for toasted sandwiches.

"Hey Antonio..No we're at the firehouse, Otis is trying to poison everyone...Yeah when? OKay, see you then. Love you too baby. Bye." Laura said, before hanging up the phone.

"I wasn't trying to poison you guys." Otis said trying to defend himself.

"Much." Shay replied, laughing with the others.

**Lakeshore- Casey's Subconcious POV**

_Gabby, I need to see Gabby. Why won't I woke up? I think I might sleep for a little while longer, I will talk to her later._

**End of POV**

**Firehouse 51**

"You up to seeing your brother this afternoon at District 21?" Laura askedm joining her in the kitchen.

"Yeah. As long as he don't lock us up." Gabby joked, as she pulled out another two toasted sandwiches.

"Why would he do that?" Herrmann asked, spinning around to face them.

"It's Antonio, you never know what he's going to do to you." Laura said, taking the sandwiches that were ready over to the table.

"I'm not going to say anything to that." Mouch said, feeding Pouch a bit.

"Don't start with the dirty jokes Mouch." Severide said, as everyone laughed.

**That afternoon-District 21**

"Hey. Did Otis end up poisoning you all?" Antonio asked, as they walked up the stairs.

"No, I ended up making them sandwiches." Gabby said, as they sat down in the break room.

"How is Casey doing?" He asked, as he put a coffee in front of them.

"Vitals improved, should bring him out of the coma in the next couple of days." Gabby said, looking down at her cup.

"He will pull through." Laura said, placing her hand on Gabby's and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, he will." Gabby said, smiling at her family.

**Here it is Chapter 16. Please RnR. Sorry it was a little later, had writers block. This story is AU. Next chapter: Will Casey wake up in time for the hearing? What is Rafferty's past? Will Gabby be able to handle her boyfriend in hospital, the man who tried to kill her and her family's hearing and a stand in PIC's hate towards her?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 17. xo **


	17. Day Off

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD! **_

**Next day- Dawson Family Household**

"Have you seen Gabby?" Antonio asked, walking into the kitchen and kissing Laura

"She left a note saying she was going for a run." Laura said as both kids came running into the kitchen.

"Least she left a note. Hey you two, turn the music up and take the screaming and running out the back." Antonio said, as it was his day off and they were spending it together at home.

"Okay," they said, before turning the music up and running out the back door.

"That will impress the neighbours." Laura said as Gabby came walking through the door taking her iPod earphones out.

"Who cares what they think. Was worried about you." Antonio said, kissing Gabby on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Lakeshore rang while I was running. They were taking him off the ventilator today as they are reducing his sedation medication to see what happens. Whether he decides to wake up today or not as they swelling on his brain has gone down tremondously." Gabby said, as she grabbed the jug of juice and a bowl of fruit and taking them out the back.

"That's great. At least he is breathing on his own now." Laura said, as they watched Eva, Diego and Antonio chase each other on the grass.

"It is. I've spoken to a lawyer about the trial. All I have to do is recite my statement, Antonio recites the interrogation and they take it from there." Gabby said, as they set up the backyard balcony.

"Do you know what you are going to do about Rafferty?" She asked, as they sat down in the shade.

"I don't know. I'm thinking go talk to her today." Gabby admitted, leaning back.

"Sounds like a good idea." Laura said, also leaning back.

"MOM! Daddy and Diego are being mean!" Eva yelled, running towards the two adults.

"What did they do this time?" She asked, as Eva sat down.

"They won't let me wrestle with them." She replied, grabbing a glass of water.

"Yeah, your father never let me wrestle with him and his friends either. Figures though, I was six, he was sixteen. Probably didn't want to be shown up by a six year old." Gabby laughed, watching as they two culprits walked up to them.

"Really? Dad, Aunt Gabby was younger than I am and you wouldn't let her." Eva said, looking at her father.

"You're my little girl though." Antonio said, kissing her head.

"What are we? Chicken liver." Gabby and Laura joked, getting a laugh out of everybody.

"No, you're my baby sister." He said, throwing a napkin at Gabby. "And you're my amazing wife," he said, kissing Laura.

"Eeeww." Eva, Diego and Gabby said, covering their eyes.

"When you two are older you will understand. And I could say the same with you and Matt." Antonio said, sittting back in his chair.

"Hey Diego, bet I could beat you in a wrestling match." Eva challenged, standing up.

"You're on." Diego said, before they ran out onto the grass.

"Here we go. Should be interesting." Antonio said, turning to watch them.

"Antonio!" Laura exclaimed, slapping him up the head.

"Ow." He whine, turning back to face the girls.

**Lakeshore**

"Hey Casey, you need to wake up soon buddy. Dawson needs you. The nurses say that if we talk to you, you could hear us." Severide said, as he sat next to his bed.

Firehouse 51 crew were taking it in turns to sit with Matt in the mornings when Gabby isn't there.

**Casey's Subconcious POV**

_I can hear you Kelly. I want to wake up but I'm so drowsy. I will try again later._

**End of POV**

"I will come back after shift with the others." Severide said, before leaving.

**Firehouse 51**

"How is he?" Everyone asked the minute Severide walked through the door.

"Off the ventilator. They reduced his sedation so hopefully he should wake up in the next couple of days." Severide said, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table.

"Hey, it's the Dawsons!" Capp yelled, as they walked into the common room.

"Hey guys, is Rafferty around?" Gabby asked looking around for the fellow paramedic.

"She's in the laundry room. Everything okay?" Shay asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, just wanna talk things out with her." Gabby said, heading in the direction of the laundry.

**Laundry room.**

"Hey, can we talk?" Gabby asked, leaning against the dryer.

"If you want. What do you want to talk about?" Alison asked her, turning to face her.

"I want to know more about you. So we can overcome our differences." Gabby said, jumping up onto the dryer.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, jumping up onto the washing machine.

"One, why did you become a paramedic and two why do you hate me so much?" Gabby asked, looking at her.

"Okay. I was a resident doctor at Chicago Med, but I dropped out when my fiance was diagnosed with Hodgkins Lymphoma Disease." Rafferty said, sniffling a little.

"What happened? Did he get better?" Gabby asked, looking at her feet.

"No, he died six months later. I took the EMT exam, became certified and here I am." Rafferty said, finished her story. "And I don't hate you, I see you with your family and the firehouse family and I realize how much I miss mine back home."

"Oh Rafferty, you are very much apart of 51's family than I am. And you are doing a fine job of PIC. I'm thinking of putting in for you to say on 61 permenantly with Shay and I." Gabby said, patting her hand.

"Thankyou Dawson. What about you and your family life?" Alison asked, looking at her new friend.

"Now that story requires dinner and drinks at my brother's since I'm still staying there." Gabby said, as they made their way back to the common room.

"Sounds like a plan." Rafferty said, sitting next to Shay.

"You too Shay." Gabby said, looking at her best friend.

"What about me?" She asked, looking up from her magazine in confusion.

"Girls night out tomorrow after shift?" Laura asked.

"Sounds great." Shay said smiling.

"If there is going to be four girls in my house tomorrow night, Diego and I are going out." Antonio said, looking between the three girls.

"Awh, are you sure you don't want to show your true girl self and paint nails? Like when I was seven and you were seventeen." Gabby said, walking up to him as everyone laughed.

"Hey! We said we would never bring that up again. And I'd rather do manly things with Diego. Severide, wanna join us?" Antonio said, turning to the squad lieutenant.

"Yes!" He said, giving the girls the evil look.

"You need to do manly things to feel like a man?" Rafferty asked snickering.

"Shush you." He joked as everyone laughed again.

**Next day**

"Morning." Laura said, as Gabby walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Gabby replied, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Have you heard more on the trial next week?" She asked, washing the fry pan from making breakfast.

"No, I was going to ring them later today." Gabby replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where's my breakfast Gabby?" Antonio joked, kissing her cheek.

"Make it yourself." Gabby said, pushing him.

"Don't go anywhere near those kitchen appliances Antonio Dawson." Laura said, grabbing his arm.

"At least someone loves me." Antonio said, pulling a face at Gabby.

"You keep going and you will be going to work with an empty stomach." Laura said, kissing him as she passed.

"What are you going to do Gabs when I get old huh?" He asked, throwing a tea towel at her.

"Trying not to burst your macho bubble Antonio, but you are old." She said, laughing at him.

"I'm hurt." He mocked, putting a hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it. You ready for the trial?" She asked, taking a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"As ready as you can ever be." Antonio said, sitting next to her. "What about you?"

"Yeah I guess," Gabby mumbled, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"I'll be there with you the whole time. Laura will be there in the audience, same with 51 and half of the PD." Antonio said, as Laura walked around the counter and sat on the other side of her.

"Thanks. I'm going to head to the hospital." Gabby said, before grabbing her jacket and bag.

"Come by the bakery when you're done." Laura said, hugging her before she left.

"Will do." Gabby replied, before leaving.

**Lakeshore**

"Gabriela, good news. He woke up this morning. Take it slow, he stil still a little groggy from the medication." Dr Franton said, stopping Gabby in the hallway.

"Thankyou." Gabby said gratefully, before making her way quickly to his room.

"Hey." Matt said when she walked into the room.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting next to his bed.

"Sore and little fuzzy in the head, but that's just the medication wearing off." He said, grabbing her hand.

"When do the doctors think you should be out by?" She asked, looking at their joined hands and thinking how lucky he is to be alive.

"Thursday at the latest, maybe Friday." He replied, watching her face fall into a frown.

"The trial is on Thursday morning." She said, reminding him.

"I will try to be there." He said, knowing that the doctors will let him out when they see fit.

"I know baby. I better go update 51." She said before giving him a kiss.

"Okay. Love you." He said as she walked to the door.

"Love you too." She replied, smiling before leaving.

**Firehouse 51**

"Guess what?" Gabby said as she walked into the common room.

"What?" They asked, looking up at her in surprise.

"He's awake and doing great." She said, sitting down at the table.

"Thats great. When should he be released?" Boden asked, walking into the room.

"Friday at the latest," She replied as dispatched called over the PA system.

_"Truck 81...Ambulance 61...Engine 51...Squad 3...Battalion 25...Collion on North State Street."_

"Dawson, we could probably use your help on this one." Boden said, as he wanted to see how the three of them worked as team.

"Really?" She asked, looking at him like he had grown three heads.

"Yeah. Go change quickly. You will be PIC for this run and Rafferty 2IC." He said, as she all but ran, skipped and hopped out of the room.

**On scene**

"Right, we have three cars. Rafferty you go with Squad 3 do an assesment of the patient, Shay go with Truck 81 also do an overall assesment. I will go with engine 51. Let me know their injuries." Gabby said, swinging back into her role.

"Got it. They both said, before taking a medikit each and heading off to the cars.

"How long will it take to get him out?" Dawson asked, as Intelligence arrived on scene as one of the drivers was a Colombian drug lord they were after.

"Ten minutes top." Severide said over the radio as his team swung into action.

"Okay." Gabby said, as her radio crackled to life.

_"Dawson, we have a DOA and a woman needing immediate transportation. Severe head wound and severe internal bleeding. Over." Rafferty said._

"Copy that Rafferty. Ambulance 61 to dispatch, requesting two more ambulances to North State street over." Gabby said, contacting them.

_"Copy that ambulance 61. Two more ambulances on route." Disptached called back._

"Rafferty, two more ambulances are on the way." Dawson said, through her radio as Halstead and Lindsay walked up to her.

"Hey, how long till our guy is out?" Lindsay asked, as they looked over where the drug lord was hunched over the steering wheel.

"Another ten, fifteen minutes. Antonio isn't here is he?" She asked, looking around.

"He is on his way. Does he need the hospital?" Halstead asked, putting his notepad away.

"Yeah. He has internal bleeding." Gabby said, as Severide waved her over. "Sorry I need to attend to him."

"Its okay." Lindsay said, as she watched Gabby rush off just as Antonio and Jules pulled up.

"Here we go." Halstead said, as they made their way over.

"Hey. Is the guy still alive?" Antonio asked, standing with them.

"Yeah, needs medical treatment though. I wouldn't go over there." Halstead said, making him stop.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"She is so dead when she gets home." Lindsay said, as they stepped out of the way.

"GABRIELA DAWSON!" He yelled, walking over to her.

"Hey Antonio, sorry your drug lord should be out soon." She said, wincing when she heard him yell.

"Antonio I need you to move away." Boden said, pushing him back towards his car.

"We're talking when we get home." He said, before turning around.

"Shay, how is your patient?" Gabby asked through her radio.

"DOA, helping Rafferty with her patient now." Shay called back.

"Copy that" Dawson replied.

"He's out." Severide said, as they got a backboard in there.\

"Your drug lord is out and on the way to hospital." Gabby said, as the last ambulance drove away.

"Which one?" Jules asked, as Antonio was still fuming over finding his sister on scene.

"Lakeshore." She replied, before turning on her heel and walking off.

**Firehouse 51**

"Where's Gabby?" Antonio asked, walking into the common room.

"She headed home twenty minutes ago." Shay said, looking up from her bowl of fruit salad.

"Thanks." He said, before leaving.

**Dawson Family Household**

"Gabs, what were you thinking?" Antonio asked, as they sat on the back chairs.

"Boden wanted to see how Shay, Rafferty and I worked as a team before he put in her transfer." Gabby said, looking down at her wine glass.

"Next time, let me know before you go out into the field." He said, leaning back.

"Yeah, yeah. I start shift again tomorrow remember." She said, looking at him.

"I remember. Just be careful okay? No heroics." Antonio said, as Laura and the kids joined them.

"Gotcha. So, who is going to beat me in a wrestle match first?" She asked the kids.

"You're on." Antonio said, as the kids cheered.

**Here it is Chapter 17. Please RnR. This story is AU. Next chapter: Will Casey be out before the hearing? How will the Ambulance 51 team turn out?**

**2IC-2nd In Charge**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 18. xo **


	18. Saturday Fun: Part I

_**Heya guys. So since my other The Ball got deleted due to unknown reasons I thought i would rewrite it with different character going after Gabby. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD! **_

**Next day- Dawson Family Household**

"Hey, remember a couple of weeks ago, Matt and I were meant to take the kids out." Gabby said, as she helped Laura in the kitchen.

"Yeah I remember," Laura replied, looking at her.

"Was thinking after shift tomorrow, I could take them to the park or the Pier or something." Gabby said, washing the cups.

"If you feel up to it sure. I think they would enjoy that." Laura said, drying the plates and bowls.

"Great, it's settled then." Gabby said, grinning widely.

"What's settled?" Antonio asked joining them.

"Oh you know, going to take the kids sky diving and bungee jumping tomorrow after shift." Gabby said casually.

"Ugh-what?" He exclaimed, choking on his coffee.

"Relax bro, just kidding." Gabby said as they laughed uncontrollably.

"When they are older. Like way older. As in when they don't live under my roof older." He said laughing with them.

"I'd better get going, can't be late for first shift back." Gabby said, kissing their cheeks.

"Have a good shift." "Be careful." They both called at the same time.

"You worry to much." Laura said, hugging him.

"I'm allowed to." He replied, kissing her.

**Firehouse 51**

"Welcome back Dawson." Everyone yelled as she walked through the garage doors.

"Hey guys," she said, hugging them all even Rafferty before going into the locker rooms.

_"Ambulance 61...man down...unknown causes." Dispatched called over the PA system._

"You ready?" Shay asked as they got into the front cab.

"Yeah. I'm happy to be back," Gabby said as Rafferty got in the back and slammed the door closed.

"It's good to have you back." Rafferty said from the back.

"So girls night tomorrow?" Shay asked as they drove.

"Definitely. I will have Eva and Diego with me though." Gabby said as they pulled up in front of a warehouse.

"A warehouse? How original." Rafferty quipped, not seeing Gabby's pale face as she passed.

"You okay Dawson?" Shay asked, noticing Gabby stop and stare at the warehouse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." She said grabbing a backboard and a medikit.

"CFD! Call out!" Shay yelled, Gabby jumped as the sound reverbrated through the warehouse.

"Over here." A woman called, running from around the corner.

"What happened?" Gabby asked, as they knelt down next to the man.

"I don't know. He grabbed at his chest before he collapsed." The woman said, explaining his symptoms as she moved back to give them space to work.

"What's his name?" Rafferty asked, looking up at her.

"Kurt." She replied, looking down at them.

"Was he having difficulty breathing before he collapsed?" Shay asked, as they attached the heart monitor to his exposed chest.

"Yeah, he was complaining of some chest pain," She said, watching them work.

"Sounds like he is having a heart attack. Rafferty, go get the gurney ready. Shay and I will bring him out on the backboard," Gabby said, as they quickly gathered their stuff and prepped him for transport.

"Gotcha." Rafferty said, before going back the way she came.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to carry this while we move him outside." Shay said, handing her the heart moniter.

"OK." She said, following them outside where Rafferty was waiting with the gurnery.

"You can ride upfront with me." Leslie said as Gabriela and Alison jumped into the back and slammed the doors close.

"Which hospital are we going to?" She asked, as they drove off.

"Lakeshore." Shay replied, as she maneuvered the ambulance through the morning traffic.

**Lakeshore**

"Male, mid to late thirties. Suspected heart attack." Shay said as they passed the Intelligence detectives in the hallway, who were re-grouping after questioning the patient from yesterday.

"We'll take it from here." A doctor said, taking the gurney.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Antonio asked, approaching his younger sister.

"Great." She replied, as her radio came to life.

_"Ambulance 61, do you copy?" Dispatched called._

"Sorry. Ambulance 61 copies." Dawson said back, giving him an apologetic look.

_"Woman down at 310 North State Street." Dispatched said._

"North state street is popular this week," Shay commented as she wheeled the gurney past.

"You got that right," Gabby replied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Be careful." He called after her.

"You worry to much." Lindsay said, as he rejoined the group.

"Now you sound like my wife." Antonio chuckled.

"Now that is a scary thought." Halstead said as they made their way out the door to see 61 pull out of the ambulance bay with lights and sirens screaming.

**Firehouse 51**

"You lot have been busy this morning," Cruz commented as Gabby headed towards the bathrooms.

"Yeah. Is she okay?" Otis asked as they watched her walk off.

"I'm not sure, I'll go talk to her." Shay said, following her best friend.

**Bathroom**

"You okay?" Leslie asked, standing next to Gabby.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just the warehouse brought up some memories." Gabby said, leaning against the sinks.

"Awh sweetie. You're safe now, that's all that matters. Voight is going to go away for a long time." Shay said, hugging her as she cried.

"I hope so." Gabby said, hugging her friend tighter.

"Dawson, you're brother and sister-in-law are here." Cruz said, walking into the bathroom.

"Thanks." Gabby said, as she followed Leslie out to the common room while wiping her tears.

"You okay?" Laura asked, with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little moment." She replied, hugging her.

"Okay. Why don't the kids stay at yours tomorrow night." Laura suggested as they walked outside.

"Say no more. We know when we aren't wanted." Gabby said, not wanting to know about her brother's sex life.

"Been busy?" Laura asked as they sat out in the spring sun.

"Yeah, we got a call to an abandoned warehouse, so that call wasn't pleasant." Gabby said, knowing she had to tell someone before Shay did.

"So that's why you looked like you had been crying." Laura said, putting the pieces together.

"Yeah. I finish work at 8.30 tomorrow morning. I'll pick the kids up around 9.00-9.15." Gabby said, as they made their way back inside.

"Sounds like a plan." Laura said, as they walked into the common room.

"The girls are coming around to mine tomorrow night. Was thinking of doing one every Saturday night." Gabby said, as they sat with Shay and Rafferty.

"Sounds great." They replied, as Kelly joined them.

"Hey." He said, looking around guiltily.

"What have you done?" Shay, Rafferty and Dawson asked at the same time, knowing what antics their friend could get up to.

"Nothing,"he replied, sitting next to Shay.

"Where's Antonio?" Laura asked suspiciously.

"Don't know," Severide replied with a guilty expression.

"Lose something?" Capp asked, walking in with Antonio behind him.

"Where was he?" Laura asked, as Antonio sat next to her.

"I got locked into one of squad's compartments." He said, looking at Kelly.

"Who would do such a thing?" Severide said, looking up with an innocent expression instead.

"I don't know, one certain squad lieutenant," Antonio said throwing a wad of paper at him.

_"Ambulance 61...back up requested by CPD." Dispatched called over the PA system._

"That's us. Again." Gabby said, getting up and making for it to the rig.

**On scene**

"Caught this one stealing from the convenience store over there. Manager followed after him, caught up to him before us and started beating the shit outta the kid. Kid turned on him and fought back with a knife. Kid won't let us near him, manager has already been taken to Lakeshore," Atwater said, as they grabbed their medikits.

"Thanks. Hi sweetie, my name is Gabby." Gabriela said approaching the boy.

"I don't give a shit what your name is. Stay away from me." He said, looking at them with fear in his eyes.

"Sweetie, we are here to help you. We won't hurt you," Shay said, kneeling next to Gabby.

"Promise?" He asked, looking at the two women.

"Promise. Now come over here to the ambulance where we can assess you properly." Gabby said, kicking away the dropped knife.

"Nicely done." Rafferty said as they made their way to the ambulance.

**Lakeshore**

"I'm going to quickly go see Matt," Gabby said, finishing her side of the paperwork.

**Upstairs**

"Hey babe," Matt said, as she walked into his room.

"Hey yourself," she replied, kissing him.

"Doc said I can be out of here on Friday." Matt said holding her hand.

"That's great baby," Gabby smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for the hearing. But Antonio will be with you the whole time. I will try and bargain with the doctor about getting a day pass for it." Matt said, sending her an apologetic look.

"It's okay baby. I understand. I better go before they get worried. Diego, Eva and I will be back tomorrow morning," Gabby said, kissing him.

"See you tomorrow." He said, waving to her.

**Firehouse 51**

"How's Matt?" Severide asked as they are dinner.

"Good, he will be released next Friday. He is going to try and get a day pass for the hearing." Gabby said as everyone beamed.

"Nothing will keep him from the hearing or the firehouse." Herrmann commented, as everyone laughed.

"You got that right." Gabby said, laughing with them.

**Next day- 8.30am**

"See you tonight." Gabby said, as she walked towards her car.

"See you then," the girls replied, waving as they left.

**Dawson Family Household**

"Morning," Laura said, letting Gabby in as she had moved back into her apartment yesterday.

"Morning, are they ready?" Gabby asked, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Nearly, they are having breakfast. They are looking forward to today." Laura said, as they walked into the kitchen/dining room.

"Morning you two." Gabby said, kissing Eva and Diego's heads.

"Morning Aunt Gabby," they said as Antonio walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said, kissing Laura and the kids.

"Morning." Gabby replied, sipping her coffee as he kissed her cheek,

"Where are we going today?" Diego asked, turning to look at them.

"Navy Pier, some museums maybe." Gabby said as their eyes lit up with excitement.

**Here it is Chapter 1. Please it's a bit later than usual, we had no internet so I couldn't post anything. I could only review by my mobile. This story is AU. Next chapter: Saturday fun continued, the hearing, Casey gets out.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 19. xo **


End file.
